


There's a Story Behind the Story

by Theatrekitkat



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrekitkat/pseuds/Theatrekitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story I’ve had in my head since seeing Newsies the Musical over a year ago. I have a crazy love for this show, and movie from a very young age. Like most 90’s theatre kids I watched it religiously. I love the character of Katherine Plumber(Pulitzer) that was written into the show. I love the connection to Nellie Bly and the inspiration pulled from her. But one thing has bothered me since watching the Musical. Why did Disney feel the need to cut out Davey and Les’ sister Sarah? and Bryan Denton the reporter? Now obviously Denton makes sense because they have Katherine as a reporter. But as I watched the show I noticed that there wasn’t really an adult speaking up for those poor kids. I also kept thinking that Katherine would be a little older than Jack if not in her 20’s with the position she had gained at the Newspaper (Or at least in my mind). So I began thinking, what if Disney had kept the characters they decided to cut? But also had the character of Katherine as well?</p><p>This is my take on what would have happened if the movie and the musical were combined, through Katherine’s point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

These are characters I borrowed from Disney. Thank You Disney for creating this world! I do not own anything. 

Please know that some of this is pulled from history, but some is NOT historically accurate (If it was Katherine Pulitzer wouldn’t exist, as she died at the age of 3 of pneumonia. So please don’t comment about that, I already know!)

There’s a Story Behind the Story  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 1.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Reporters are born with the need find the story. The need to make a difference. That is all Katherine ever wanted to be. She wanted to write, see the world, and share what she saw through her eyes. It was in her blood and pumped through her veins like fire. But she was a woman in a society that had rules. No woman had ever written a front page headline. No woman had ever been a reporter who wrote "hard news." If she wanted to be apart of the news world, she would have to spend her time weaving her way through the flower show, or reviewing another dreadful vaudeville show. That was what women did in the news. She was stuck, and didn't know how to break through. Until one day she would fall into one of the most historic moments in history. A moment that would change her life, and many others who came after her.

Katherine Ethel Pulitzer was born to privilege. Her name last name was famous in this world. She was the only surviving child of The World Editor and News Giant Joseph Pulitzer. Unlike most girls her age she was well educated. She grew up with private tutors, boarding schools and even attend 2 years at Vassar, a new all women's college. At Vassar she started the college’s first Newspaper: The Miscellany News. Also the first Newspaper to be published entirely by women. She wrote what she saw, and created worlds with her words. When the time came for her to make a life for herself her father offered her a life of wealth and leisure. Joe told her he would take care of her, and she would never have to work a day in her life. She would of course need to do her part in society by getting married, and having children. After all that's just what women do. Her father told her that he needed a man to pass his News Empire to. He had hoped one day to give it to her husband or a son she might have. So it could stay in the family.

Joseph did love his daughter. He and his wife Kate always wanted children, but they had a hard time of it. They lost one dying in childbirth, two to illness very young. When Katherine came into their world she brought a light they didn’t know what missing. On the day she was born Kate was sleeping. Joe had taken Katherine to the nursery, so her cries wouldn’t wake her. As he was holding her close, thinking about all the things he wanted to teach her: how to read and write, how to load a printing press, how to see the world and put it on paper. A little voice in the back of his head ate away at him. 

“Who are you kidding Joe? She’s a girl. She cannot do these things, society will never allow it. You will make a paria of her.”

Tears filled his eyes. The world was just not made for girls to have a career, let alone a career in writing and journalism. He looked down at his sleeping daughter. 

“Ohh Kitty, I’m so sorry.” 

Despite what society had in mind for her Joe and Kate made sure Katherine was a well educated young women. As she grew they found that she was by nature an intelligent, passionate and fiery little girl, with an iron will. She didn’t give in easily and didn’t let things stand in her way. Katherine stuck to her father like glue, finding his life at the newspaper thrilling. 

Katherine was a common figure in her father’s newspaper office. On this day 7-year-Katherine was sitting on her father’s lap as he taught her how to use a typewriter. Both were giggling incessantly as Joe purposely typed silly words or miss spelling them to see if Katerine would catch the mistake. 

“Your Mother and tutor would be upset with us if they saw the words I was teaching you, Kitty.”

“But all words deserve to be written don’t they? Even the silly ones! So we are just reporting the truth!” 

She said the last part as if she was her father. Joe smiled at his baby girl. She was so intelligent even at 7. If she were born a boy there would have been no end to the life she could lead. 

“Do you want to be a writer Kitty?”

“Yes Papa! But what I really want is to be a reporter and editor just like you when I grow!” 

Joe thought back to that night she was born. He wanted the very best for her, but she would have to harden herself against the world. He looked at her with a very serious look and told her

“Katherine you can do anything. You can be far greater than what I’ve ever been. I see you making a difference in this world, but the road to that won’t be easy.” 

“I don’t enjoy when things are easy! You don’t learn anything without work.” He laughed at her, realizing how true that was. 

“Kitty, you are wise beyond your years. you never let anyone stand in your way, not even me.” 

As she got older society tried to change and mold her into what they thought a privileged young woman should be. Joe and Katherine became distant from each other. Katherine was sent off to boarding school away from New York. And Joe’s Newspaper was starting to lose circulation, and he was in direct competition with a new paper: The New York Journal. People were starting to have preference to which paper they wanted to buy, and currently he was losing. Joe started spending late hours at the paper. He soon became tired and irritated. When Katherine would come home they would fight more and more. Mostly because they were so similar. Butting heads because they both never wanted to concede to the other. 

After hearing about a new women’s college, Vassar, that offered young women a chance to achieve a higher level of education. Katherine knew she had to attend. She was trying to convince both her mother and father to let her go. She wasn’t getting very far with her parents. Her father was being especially resistant. 

“Papa, You know I want to be a writer, this will help me to become the best that I can.”

“Katherine women do not attend college, you know that! It’s just not a place for well born ladies.”

“Papa! You know that’s not true! Times are changing! Women are standing up and demanding to be considered as equals.”

“Katherine it’s time to become realistic! You need to stay here and start your life. Which will not include you traipsing around New York City like some poor working girl.” 

With that last comment Katherine’s face went scarlett, Her mother noticing both her daughter and husband were hitting their breaking points. Katherine stormed out of the sitting room, you could hear a door slam upstairs as she locked herself in her room. 

“Joe! You have always told Katherine never to settle! You encouraged her strive for more. You know how talented she is, you’ve said she already writes better than most men on your staff. Imagine what she could do if she was able to gain more knowledge.” 

“Kate the world isn’t as nice to women as we’d like to think. Do you know what men would do to her if she tried to work as a reporter? They wouldn’t just use words to stop her. She wouldn’t be safe. If we keep her here we can watch and protect her, at least until she settles down”

Joe collapsed on the nearest chair. He started to tear up. He had heard recent stories of young ladies trying to shake up the norms of society. The World had just covered a story of a young woman who was found dead in an alleyway. She had been identified as a leader of a prominent “Votes for Women” group. The pictures that were brought in were too gruesome to show in the paper. He hadn’t told Kate about the girl, because he didn’t want to scare her, but right all he could see was those images. They popped into his head, but Katherine’s face replaced the young women’s. He looked up at his wife.

“I just don’t want to lose her Kate.”

“She can more than take care of herself. You just have to let her try. We just have to give her to tools to become as strong as she can.”

She sat down next to her husband and cradled his head in her lap. She knew and felt his stress and how hard he had been working. She also knew his frustration was coming from a place of love.

“Do you really think she will be ok there?”

“I would be more worried about that poor school trying to take on our girl.”

They both laughed.

“But she can be great. We’ve got to give her that chance.” 

He sighed and sat up. “You’re right Kate, she needs to go.”


	2. 2

______________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 2  
______________________________________________________________________________

Katherine stormed up the stairs, she had never been more angry at her father than she was right now. When she reached her room she slammed the door so hard she hoped the whole house heard. She collapsed on to her bed throwing the doll, a simmental momento left over from her childhood, across the room. 

“Ugh!!!! He is so hypocritical! How can he write so non-partisan as a reporter, but never listen to what I have to say!? He has to know I can’t just sit in a house day in and day out being a complacent little wife and mother while my husband is out living his life! There has to be so much more to life than that!”

A breeze ruffled her bangs. She looked over and noticed her window had been left open. Edith, their housemaid, must have left it open when she was cleaning. Katherine walked over and looked out over New York. It was early evening and the whole city was bustling around after a hard-day’s work. 

“A hard day's work...now that’s something I’ve never done!” 

Everything in her life had been done for her. Everything had been laid out just so nicely. It was true she always tired in school, but even that was easy for her. Katherine’s eyes were drawn to the fire escape outside her window. Her eyes followed ladder that led down to the street. She always had the opportunity to leave, but she never had the guts to really do it. But she had also never been this angry at her father before. This was her chance. She packed her messenger bag complete with her journal, and writing utensils. Katherine pulled herself onto the fire escape. She stood looking down at the street, and looked back at her room. She wasn’t running away, she just needed some time away from this life. The life that society and her parents wanted for her. She needed to go write escape from the world for a moment. She shimmied down the ladder and onto the street. Looking over her shoulder to make sure no one had seen. She picked up her skirts and took off down the street. 

Katherine didn’t know where she was going, just that she was out of that house. She would go back, probably before anyone realized she was gone. Katherine had learned that when she would fight with her father like this her mother found it best to keep them apart for the night, get perspective, and they would apologize in the morning. She had the whole night. She did need some cooling down time. She needed to find a place where she could walk, observe, or write. She decided on Central Park. During the days her father was unable take her with him to The World, her Nanny,Bridget, would take Katherine here to walk and explore. Bridget was a huge influence in her childhood. Bridget encouraged her to follow her heart. She told her that young girls need to run, jump, and climb trees just as much as boys did. Bridget had grown up in a small town in Ireland before she and her parents came to America.

“We have a much better life here, but there are things I miss about Ireland.”

Her town was near the sea. 

“Now we can go to the sea here but there is too much City here.” 

She told Katherine about how she would swim, explore caves, and climb cliffs with her brother and neighborhood kids. Katherine thought this sounded like a dream life. She was a little jealous of anyone who had siblings. She longed for a playmate, or someone to share the burden of being “a Pulitzer child.” A brother, that would seem to solve a few problems in their family life.

“I wish I had a brother to play with!” Katherine told her one day. “And then maybe Papa would have someone to give the paper to when he’s gone.” 

“Now Kitty don’t count yourself out! Times are changing little lass, you might just take over that paper one day!” 

Katherine turned the corner into central park. She smiled remembering her conversation with Bridget. She missed her. The girl probably wasn’t much older than Katherine was now when she worked for the Pulitzers, and she had worked for a family in Ireland before they came to America. She had worked from the time she was very young. Katherine had never had to work for anything her whole life. She didn’t even know if she COULD work or hold a job. 

Katherine stopped under a her favorite climbing tree Bridget also let Katherine take off her skirts and climb trees in her bloomers. Because her skirts kept getting caught in the branches of the tree. She remembered the day Edith found rips and holes in a pair of her bloomers, and told her mother. Poor Bridget got an earful that day. But she never stopped letting Katherine climb trees. Katherine wondered if she would have a little girl someday. If so she would let her climb trees to her heart's content. 

She sat underneath the tree and opened her journal. A gift from her father on her 18th birthday.

“You’re an adult now Kitty, It’s time to start the story of your life!”

Katherine sighed. Start the story of her life. She took a deep breath of the late summer air. She loved this time of year. It was finally starting to cool down from the blazing hot days of summer. It was the perfect night. She wanted to freeze this moment of perfect weather. The City would be covered in a blanket of snow before long. Katherine started to write not on anything specific, just writing whatever came to her mind. Her father had always told her:

“Kitty that always how great stories begin.” 

As she wrote the world melted away. Before she knew it the sun had disappeared and was replaced by a dim twilight. Katherine had been so involved in writing that she barely noticed how dark it had gotten. She had never been out this late unescorted. She felt silly feeling scared by this fact. She knew she was capable of walking home alone.

As she got up to leave she heard a twig snap behind her. She whipped around to see two young men not much older than her standing staring at her. She wasn’t sure how long that had been watching her, but the way they were looking at her...it made her feel uneasy. They weren’t the nicest looking boys and were dressed in very worn clothing, with dirty matted hair and a smattering of stubble across their chins. The breeze blew and she caught a strong stench of alcohol coming off of them. 

“Well lookie Oscar! What do we have here...”

“You don’t see this kind of girl here at this time of day do ya Morris? She looks like a regular ‘lady’.” 

One of them took a long swig from something in a paper bag then handed it to the boy named Oscar. They eased closer to Katherine, who was soon stuck to her spot, unable to move. One boy was behind her blocking her exit, and she faced the other one. She turned away as the first man stroked her cheek. 

“What’s wrong sweetheart? We’se ain’t gonna hurt ya if you’s cooperate.”

“We’se nice men...when we want to be.”

Katherine swallowed deeply, and closed her eyes tight, wishing that she had stayed in her room.

“This will go much easier if you talk little lady.”

The boy behind her, Morris, pounced on her grabbing Katherine around her waist and neck. Making it impossible for her to move away. She struggled against his arms but he brought his face to the crook in her neck and he inhaled her sweet scent. He hugged her closer, so she was flesh to his front. She could feel his excitement on her lower back. Realizing the reality of the situation her fear began to rise. She let out a strangled scream scream. Morris immediately clasped his hand over her mouth. 

“Now that’s going to cause us to get upset, and then the night won’t end so pleasant for yas.”

Oscar, who was standing in front of her, moved Morris’ hand from her face. She turned away but didn’t dare to make another noise. 

“Wait…” Oscar put his hand on her chin and forced her to look at him. 

“Ain’t I seen yas around The World?” 

Katherine’s eyes filled with fear and she struggled against Morris’ grip, praying Oscar wouldn’t make the connection. 

“You’s Joe’s little girl ain’t ya?’

He looked down at her, lingering on her chest.

“Well, I guess ‘little’ wouldn’t be the right word to use. You’s all grown up ain’t ya sweetheart?”

“You’ve gotta be shitting me Oscar! Now here I thought we was gonna have have to visit Metta’s Burlesque house, and spend our hard earned money. But looks like we’ve got our entertainment right here.” 

“Deflowering my boss’ precious baby girl….Not bad for an end of the week treat.. I hope you’s don’t mind Morris if I do the honors this time? Don’t worry I’ll save a piece for you. ” 

She couldn’t see Morris’ answer, but she felt him loosen his grip. Just as quick he let got Oscar grabbed Katherine and roughly kissed her. She could taste cigarettes and whiskey as he forced his tongue into her mouth. Morris pulled her behind the tree as Oscar pushed her to the ground. She hit the ground hard. Her head to bounce off a root that was sticking up from the tree. Her vision blurred. Oscar pinned her small frame down with his much larger body. Morris took her hands held them above her head. She tried to scream, but Oscar slapped his hand over her mouth and pulled out a knife. He held it right up to her face. The look in his eyes scared her. 

“We asked you’s NOT to do that Sweetheart.” 

He shook her so her head slammed into the ground. 

“If you continue we won’t only be rough with ya’s, but we just might kill you. And you’ll never see your rich Daddy again! Got it?”

Oscar pushed the blade of the knife into her cheek. She felt a little blood oozing out from the cut he had made. She carefully nodded. Oscar pulled his hand away from her mouth. 

“I knows you’s a virgin, and yeah this is gonna hurt. But if sit tight sweetheart you’s just might learn something.” 

“Don’t you’s mean when she has her turn with me?”

Katherine felt so weak and small. There was nothing she could do to fight back. Tears started pooling in her eyes. She didn’t want to give these perverts the satisfaction of seeing her cry, but she couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks. She felt Oscar rip her blouse open. The cool evening air blowing on her now exposed skin.

“Please…” She whispered. 

But neither boy seem to hear, or they didn’t care.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to be clear: This is NOT a Jackerine story. I am experimenting with bit of an AU, where Bryan Denton (the reporter from the movie) is still apart of the story. Here the Newsboys that we know are younger. This is a few years before the strike, so bare with me. I’m getting there. Jack is still in the story, but will have a different relationship with Katherine. So tell me what you think about it?

Sorry about the delay. This week got away from me.  
Thanks for the feedback! I’m not used to posting my writing. I honestly didn’t think anyone would want to read it. I normally just need to get the thoughts out of my head. So thank you for the feedback! I’m glad you are enjoying it! 

 

I just want to be clear: This is NOT a Jackerine story. I am experimenting with bit of an AU, where Bryan Denton (the reporter from the movie) is still apart of the story. Here the Newsboys that we know are younger. This is a few years before the strike, so bare with me. I’m getting there.Jack is still in the story, but will have a different relationship with Katherine. So tell me what you think about it?

I hope you don’t stop reading because I haven’t paired Katherine with Jack. I do love them together...this is just another direction Disney could have gone.

 

______________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 3   
______________________________________________________________________________  
A group of young men made their way into Central Park. They were running around and messing with each other, being the typical “young boys” They were feeling very rowdy after their end of the week family dinner. 3 of them lugging around The World news bags. One carrying a very worn looking briefcase. 

 

“Listen fellas I’m gotta be gettin home. I’ve been running ragg’d all week.” 

 

“What’s with this Shooter...Are you’s too good to hang out with your brothas now that you’re a big time photo-taker?”

 

“Hey! when you gonna gets our picture in the pape’? eh Shoots?”

 

“I’ve gotta drop these prints off for approval first thing in thes mornin. You’s fellas pulled me away from my work early to buy yas dinner remember?” 

 

“Ohh comeon Shoots since you’s not sellin papes anymore wes all agreed….yous buy the beers.”

 

“And dinner?”

 

“Well we’s needed something to cut that shit piss beer taste outta our mouth.”

Bryan Denton laughed, he was more than happy to help out his brothers. Not to long ago he had been in their position. A news boy, working the streets trying to get someone to buy a pape’. But once you hit 18 the news boy biz doesn’t treat yas so well. People just ain’t gonna buy a pape from a grown man! And not to mention they’s kick you out of the boarding house once to hit 18.

 

But these kids Jack, Romeo, and Crutchie were his family. They all stuck together like glue. He hated leaving them, beings Jack, the oldest of them was barely pushing 15. They's his little brothers. So he stayed close and checked in on them nearly everyday on his way to The World, where he worked as a photographer’s apprentice. He still had his sense of duty in making sure they was taken care of. Even if his paycheck barely covered his living, and food for himself. He was happy to make sure the boys had a good meal once a week, and he missed these crazy fellas! 

 

One of the boys, Jack, grabbed Bryan’s very beat up looking briefcase.

 

“Hey Shoots, You’s got a big front page picture in heres?” 

 

“Give it back Kelly, just because I don’t see yas mug all the time doesn’t make me sentimental enough not to soak yas!”

 

The boy limping along with a crutch, Crutchie they called him, came to Bryan's defense.

 

“Hey come on fellas Shooter’s really hit it big!” 

 

“Comeon Crutchie! Being a photo-taker’s bitch is a big step up from sellin’ papes everyday!”

 

That did it. Bryan took off after Jack. He was fuming at the kid. He chased Jack down and just when Bryan was close enough to grab the case, Jack tosses it to Romeo.

 

“Yo! Romeo! Keep away from Shooter!” 

 

Romeo catches it, and stops to look back at Bryan.

 

“Romeo...gives it here.”

 

Romeo looked back at Jack and Crutchie gave them a smile, and took off. Jack and Crutchie not far behind him. 

 

“Ohh you’re gonna get it boys! When I catch ya, yous gonna get a soakin!” 

 

The boys ran trying to find a good place to hide. Bryan, not being conditioned to running as much used to be, found himself quickly winded. Finally He collapsed under a nearby tree trying catching his breath.

 

“Those…..bastards…..is gonna get……….such a………...soakin’ If I catch…….them!!!” 

 

He laughed as he struggled to catch his breath. Angry as he was, he also missed this. He never had time to goof around with the fellas anymore. He sat up and leaned against the tree.

“I gives them five minutes, then they’ll be lookin’ to find me...they’ll get hungry eventually.” 

 

Once his breathing returned to normal Bryan started to hear sounds nearby. He jumped up when he heard what sounded like a strangled cry from somewhere farther inside the little wooded area. It sounded like a lady’s cry but he couldn’t be sure. Central park sometimes turns into a “hook up” place at night for those whos don’t want others to know what kinda relations they’s havin’. He had walked into one or two of these situations when he was a young boy. After his first encounter the older boys at the boarding house had to explain some of the finer mechanics of the birds and the bees to him. Bryan made it a point not to disturb those situations if he could avoid it. But something about that cry set off his senses. He tiptoed closer to the sound. 

 

As he got closer heard two boys talking very obscenely to what he figured was a girl, but he couldn’t see. She was being pinned to the ground. Bryan immediately recognized the boys. They were newsboys back when he was sellin’ papes. Oscar and Morris Delancey, they was the two worst bastards he’d ever known. Always soakin the boys, and stealin their papes just after they’d paid for em. 

 

“I knows you’s a virgin, and yeah this is gonna hurt. But if sit tight sweetheart you’s just might learn something.” 

 

“Don’t you’s mean when she has her turn with me?”

 

Those words made him sick. Bryan watched the poor girl struggling to get free. He was trying to calculate the best way to help her. Oscar ripped her blouse open. He could see she was trying hard not to cry but the tears were welling up in her eyes. His heart sank. She was being pinned down by Oscar, while Morris held her hands above her head. She looked so frightened. She kept fighting against them. but there was nothing she could do. The sight made him sick. Who could do this to someone? That poor girl. Oscar and Morris weren’t the most moral boys he worked with, but he had no idea they would be capable of this! 

Right as he was about to jump into the situation, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Bryan jumped slightly at the touch and turned around to see Jack, his finger at his mouth in a “shhhh!” sign. He pointed to two other trees in the area, Romeo and Crutchie were behind them. They all had the same look that Bryan had in his eyes. Theys knew they had to soak these bastards and help this girl....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready to see what happens to these Bastards?

________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 4  
________________________________________________________________________

Ready to see what happens to these Bastards? 

Here ya go….

They all made eye contact all reading each other’s mind. On Bryan’s nod they all leap out. Crutchie and Romeo took Morris down from behind, while Jack and Bryan knocked Oscar off of the girl. Oscar recovered quickly and swung back missing Jack, but knocking Bryan in the face. The momentum knocked him off his center. The next thing he knew he was face first in the dirt. By the time he had gotten up he saw Oscar and Morris bolting being chased by Jack, and Romeo. Crutchie hobbling behind them with his crutch swinging in the air yelling profanities. 

Bryan got up and started to follow, but a sob from behind reminded him why they were beating down the Delanceys in the first place. The girl! He turned around. The girl was sitting up against the tree holding her blouse together. She was trying not to cry but losing the battle. He walked over to her. She jumped when she saw his shadow approach her. She looked up at him. Her green eyes were watered over, but they were the greenest eyes he’d ever seen. But that could have been accented by the contrasting red around her eyes. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking this but he couldn’t help thinking how beautiful she was. 

Katherine looked up at this boy, well young man. He had to be a few years older than her, but couldn’t be much. He seemed barely able to grow a beard. He was looking straight into her eyes. They were a blue-gray like the sky before it rained. After everything that had happened she should have been scared, but when she looked up at him, she didn’t feel scared. He had a warmth that shown from his eyes. 

Bryan bent down taking his coat off and holding it out to her. 

“Here. It’s not the cleanest, but It’ll cover ya.”

Katherine had forgot for moment the state of her clothing. Embarrassed she held her blouse a little tighter to her. She took his coat and put it on, buttoning up the front. It was big, but it would do. Bryan slowly sat down next to her. He felt her shaking. Katherine tried to make it stop, but her body seemed to be subconsciously reacting to what had just happened.

“Are you ok? They didn’t hurt you did they?”

Katherine took a moment to assess herself. She felt ok, and they hadn't succeed in….well she didn’t want to think about what they almost did. She felt stupid that she wasn’t able to defend herself. She had to rely on some random strangers to come to her aid. 

Katherine touched her face at the cut. She felt the blood on her fingers when she pulled them away she just stared at the dark red blood. 

“Here…” 

Bryan grabbed a handkerchief out of his back pocket attempted to press it to the cut. She jumped. Not wanting to be touched by anyone at the moment. She looked at him, giving him a silent apology with a look. He seemed to understand, and offered it to her to take. She took it and pressed it to the cut. They sat there for a few minutes. Both processing the sequence of events that had just happened. Bryan touched his face, the area around his eye was tender, he could expect a nice swollen eye by tomorrow morning. But it was a small price to pay for what could have happened.

Katherine broke the silence, speaking for the first time since he had arrived. 

“Thank you.” She whispered not making eye contact with him, and looking at the grass in front of her. 

“I’m so sorry that happened to you. Those guys is bastards.”

Katherine’s head popped up in his direction, not that she didn’t disagree...but surprised he might have associated with the likes of those boys. 

“You know them?”

Bryan saw the fear returning to her eyes. Knowing she was thinking he was like the Delanceys. He put her fears to rest:

“I’ve actually wanted to soak them for awhile. I’m sorry I didn’t take them out when I had the chance. Then maybe this wouldn’t of happen to you.”

Katherine looked back at the ground. This young man somehow felt responsible for her. 

“This wasn’t your fault…..I mean I’ve never met you before. How could someone I’ve never met feel guilty about this? You couldn’t have known.”

Bryan laughed. 

“Yeah but if I did, they wouldn’t of had any equipment to even try it.”

This made Katherine smile a little. 

“I’m Bryan.”

Katherine bit her lip, of course she would have to tell this guy her name, it was the least she could do after he and his friends had saved her from those assholes. But what a scandal this could be, and her father would take the brunt of it. She didn’t want to lie to him, he seemed nice.

“I’m uhhhh...Kat.”

Using her more informal nickname, normally reserved for family and friends. Hoping he wouldn’t make the connection to her family like Oscar and Morris did. 

Bryan smiled. That name fit her, even though she was small and cute in appearance, he could tell she could bring out claws.

“This is my fault actually, I should have headed home hours ago.”

“Don’t thinks for one second think that what those assholes did was your fault! Being out late shouldn’t mens you’s askin’ for it. Some guys thinks that women are just things for them to dos with as they wants. I’s find it sick.”

Katherine was surprised to hear a man talk to her like this. Most men don’t consider women equal and deserving the same rights as them. Well with the exception of her father, that is until recently.

“You don’t often hear men talk about women like that.”

Now it was Bryan’s turn to snap his head up at Katherine. 

“You’s a person just as much as me. I don’t believe in any of that ‘fairer sex’ nonsense! I’s was raised by the strongest women I’s ever known!”

Katherine looked up at him knowing there must be a story to follow.

“Me ma. After my dad left she had to work to support us. she was stronger than 10 men and worked harder than they’s everyday. Plus she had me to raise on top of that.”

Katherine could see some tears pooling in Bryan’s eyes. 

“She died when I was 11. At the factory, working extra hours. The machinery broke because it hadn’t been inspected in weeks. Boss didn’t think it was necessary, plus it was only women working on it. Guess the safty didn’t matta to him.” 

Katherine heart sank for him. She’d heard of the terrible working conditions, Her father’s paper had covered them in the hopes of making the factory workers own up to their mistakes. 

She couldn’t imagine a life without either of her parents. Even though they disagreed, they still loved and support her.

He wiped his eye quickly. Stood up and shook himself off. 

“Yous seem like a strong lady, Kat. But I doubt a grown man could of fought off those two if they jumped yas in the dark. Things gotten a bit terrible any more. That’s why’s I was walking the boys home. If I’m not there I tells them theys make sure theys walk in groups at night.”

Katherine felt a little better knowing that. But still shaken from the experience.

“Do you think yous can stand Kat?” 

She nodded and started to stand, but she was still uneasy on her feet she wobbled and used the tree to steady her. Bryan jumped up and held his arms out to catch her if she fell.

“Woah! Easy there!”

She took a minute to get her bearings. 

“I think I’m ok, but I need to get home before my parents find out I’m gone---Wait”

Katherine franticly looked around, Her journal. Where was it? Probably the most valuable thing she owned. There were papers strown about when she fell, footprints on them. but she didn’t see the book.

“My journal! Where’s---” 

She turned a little too fast, and fell backwards. Bryan caught her right before she hit the ground. Both of them landing in the grass. Bryan’s body softening her fall. Everything seem to hit her at once. All that had happened, her fight with her father, the men, and now her journal missing. She couldn’t hold it in any longer. Katherine started crying letting her tears fall on Bryan’s chest. She didn’t move away. She just needed someone to comfort her, even though she just met him, she felt safe with him. She just knew he wasn’t going to hurt her. 

“I’m sorry...I just--”

He lightly wrapped his arms around her, and stroked her hair. Something he remembered his Mother doing to comfort him. Neither of them said anything. Katherine just cried into Bryan’s chest. 

Bryan could hear footsteps coming towards them they both shot up, fearing Oscar and Morris had come back.

Romeo emerged from the trees laughing

“Hey Shoots! Did you see that? They’s went running like a bunch a cowards! We’s almost got em!!!”

Romeo stopped in his tracks seeing Katherine in Bryan’s arms. His shirt soaked with her tears. 

“She ok there?” 

He asked referring to Katherine. She nodded, as Bryan helped her back up.

“Just a little shaken, Thank you for what you did...umm…”

“Romeo, at yours service Miss. Wish I coulda gotten them though...”

“You’s didn’t catch them?”

“Jack and Crutchie almost caught Oscar, but he got Crutchie in his bad leg, took him down. Jack tried to follow, but he jumped a fence.”

A sound from behind them made them all jump. Bryan throwing his arm out instinctively in front of Katherine. Jack and Crutchie entered from behind them. Crutchie with his arm around Jack, using him to walk. 

“Damn bastard! Who kicks a cripple?”

“Probably the same fellas that try to force themselves on a poor lady.”

Bryan walked over and helped Jack get Crutchie to the tree. 

“You’s doing ok Crutch?”

“I’s ok, how’s the lady?”

“Shes’ doin’ ok considerin’.”

All the boys turned their attention to Katherine. She suddenly felt very embarrassed, pulling Bryan’s jacket closer to her. 

“Kat, I wants yous to meet your real heros. This here’s Romeo, that’s Crutchie, and this ugly bastard heres Jack.”

“Nice to meet ya Kat.”

“Sure wish it woulda been under plesanter circumstances.”

“Thank you for all your help. I don’t know what would have happened if---”

She started to tear up again overcome. Damn, what’s with this? She’s never cried this much in front of anyone. Bryan rushed over to her. Putting his arm on her shoulders. 

 

“And it didn’t. They’s assholes!”

“The worst!”

“Don’t worry, they’s gonna get theres someday.”

Katherine smiled. These boys were being so sweet to her, and they barely even knew her.

“I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to repay you gentlemen.”

The boys snickered. Katherine worried that she might have said something to offend them.

“I’m Sor--”

“No wes’ just never had anyone call us Gents”

“I can’t imagine anyone deserving of the title.” 

They all smiled. Katherine realized that they were now in almost darkness. She needed to get home before her parents realized she snuck out.

“I’m sorry I’ve got to get home!”

She started to take off in one direction….but looked around disoriented, not sure which way she should go. The boys sensed her fear. Crutchie was the first to speak up.

“Don’t worry Miss. We’s will escort ya home.”

As he stepped towards her he winced in pain, and started to fall. Jack and Romeo rushed up to catch him.

“Easy there Crutch!”

“Oscar soaked that leg pretty good didn’t he?”

“Nah, it’s just a little stif--”

Bryan stepped towards him, knowing the pain the boy was feeling. He knew Crutchie was trying to hide his pain from Kat, not wanting her to realize he was hurt because of her. This boy, always putting others before himself. He was a saint at only 13 years old. 

“Hey fellas, you better get back to the boarding house. Yous don’t want them to lock the doors on ya tonight.”

Romeo and Jack taking the cue from Bryan. Also sensing their buddy’s pain. 

“You’s right Shoots. You can help get this lady home ok?”

“No, I’ll be ok...I don’t nee---”

“It’s not a problem, and theres are far worse characters than the Delanceys yous could run into on your way.”

Katherine tensed up at that comment. Not ever wanting to relive that experience again. She went and gathered the loose papers and bag. Still no sign of her Journal.

While Katherine was gathering the papers, Bryan went up to Crutchie, Jack, and Romeo. 

“Yous guys really ok? Crutchie?”

“I’ms ok Shoots, I’ve had much worse. do you think she’s gonna be ok?”

Bryan looked back at Katherine. 

“Yeah, she’s gonna need time, but I think she’ll be ok.”

“She’s a tough lady.”

“If I do sees Oscar or Morris anytime soon they’s gonna get it for sure.”

Bryan looked at Jack, worried for what might happen to his brother. He was far too hot headed for his own good. 

“Easy there Cowboy, don’t worry we will soak em’ but we’s gotta be a team. They will get what’s comin to em. Just wait.”

Jack smiled at Bryan. He pulled him into a hug. This man was always lookin out for him. 

“Latta Shoots!”

He and Romeo put Crutchie’s arms around their shoulders and headed off. 

Katherine watched the boys interaction. They all really cared about each other, like their own little family. Knowing that Bryan was an orphan, she made an educated guess that the others were as well. But they were like brothers, they had formed their own family. 

As she finished gathering her papers as Bryan walked up. 

“Ready Kat?”

“Yeah, Let’s go Shoots”

She accented the nickname she’d heard from the boys. They both had a well needed laugh. 

They walked in silence. He could feel she was still shaky, and rightfully so. He just let her lean on him as they walked. She lead the way to the Pulitzer townhouse not too far from the park. 

“Would yous like me to come in and explain the situation to yahs….Parents?...or uhh Husband? what happened.”

Katherine laughed at the thought of her having a husband. But she was soon entering ‘Spinster age’ not being married around 18. 

“Parents, and no they are probably in bed already. They think I’m in my room actually. So...”

She turned walked down the alley towards the fire escape. Bryan looked confused, then realized as she was attempting to scale the ladder. She must have snuck out and didn’t want to walk through the front door with the way she looked. Katherine found it difficult to maneuver up the fire escape, her muscles were aching and refusing to properly work for her. Bryan followed her, wanting to make sure she got in safely. 

Katherine felt his lingering presence, and didn’t know why he was still here. She had made it home, and she wanted nothing more than to shower and forget all of this. 

“Not to be rude, Bryan….but I’m home. Thank you for…everything”

Bryan was still unsure about leaving her without getting her into her house.

“You’s sure you don’t want to wake up your folks? I’m sure theys would want to be woken up after what you’ve been through.”

Katherine snapped around suddenly angry. He didn’t seem to understand that she wanted to keep this secret. He had no idea what the consequences would be if her father found out what had happened. She walked right up to him...wanting to get in his face but he was quite a bit taller than her, so she looked up at him. 

“Look THANK YOU for what you did tonight….but I DO realize what I’ve just been through..OK? I’m very grateful that you and your friends came by when you did, but I’m not some poor defenseless little girl who cries and runs to her father just because some shit boys try to feel me up. I am FINE, and I don’t want them to know what happened.”

Bryan backed up. Kat had quite a bit of a bite when she got angry. Morris and Oscar might not have stood a chance if they hadn’t surprised her. She was a strong woman, and she wasn’t going to take him telling her what to do. 

“Now if you aren’t going to help, then you need to leave.”

He nodded and lifted her up on the ladder. Once she was on he followed her up so she didn’t fall. 

Katherine was happy to see the window still open. It meant that neither her parents, or Edith had been in her room. She climbed back into the room. Bryan perched on her fire escape. Satisfied she was safely home. 

“Sorry...I do….I just.....”

She didn’t know what more to say

“Thank You….” 

Bryan sulated her, and turned to leave. But he turned back to the window. Pulling out something from his forgotten briefcase.

“Heys Kat...The boys saw Oscar drop this and figured it was yours.”

Katherine looked at her journal. She ran up and took it from Bryan. Looking into his eyes one more time. They held each other’s gaze for a moment. Then he turned and disappeared down the fire escape. Just as he had left Katherine realized she was still wearing his jacket! She ran to her window, but didn’t see him anywhere.

From behind her she heard the hinges of her bedroom door squeak. 

“Katherine Ethel Pulitzer!” She cringed and slowly turned around ready to face her fate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter really wanted to explore Katherine’s relationship with her Mother. I was inspired a little by watching Cora and her daughters (mostly Sybil) In Downton Abbey. I hope you enjoy!

Sorry about the delay life got away from me. So should I continue with this story? Or is it a turnoff because I’m not paring Katherine with Jack? My goal is to explore Katherine more as a character. I hope you are enjoying it.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
From behind her she heard the hinges of her bedroom door squeak. 

“Katherine Ethel Pulitzer!” She cringed and slowly turned around ready to face her fate.

“Where have you been? I came up to check on you and you wer----”

Katherine turned and saw her Mother standing in the doorway. Kate’s voice stopped in her throat when she saw the state her daughter was in. Katherine’s hair was wild and had spots of dirt in it. Her face was cut on the left side, she was wearing a man’s coat, her skirt had rips, and tears up her legs, and grass stains all over it. 

Kate sat down on the bed and open her arms gesturing for her daughter to come to her. 

“Kitty? What happened?”

“Mama...I...snuck---...There were boys---....They---”

Katherine tried to explain about her state but when she reached her mother she fell sobbing into her arms. She told her mother what had happened. Kate couldn’t speak she was in shock but she her close and rocked her girl. Kate she had heard from Joe how awful the streets of New York were getting, but she never thought it would hit so close to home. 

“There was nothing I could do, I felt so weak, scared, and alone. If those boys hadn’t come along and helped...”

Kate felt a pang of anger mixed with sadness. She never wanted her daughter to feel that way. To think those ruffians tried to force themselves on her. She doubted Katherine had put forth any advances to them. She wanted to find those boys who did this to her daughter and kill them. Despite how terrible the situation was she knew Katherine learned a valuable lesson today. She let her cry it out. When Katherine was finished she looked up at her mother.

“I’m so sorry Mama.”

“Kitty, don’t think for a moment that you are at fault for what those boys did.”

Kate smiled down at her daughter. Her strong, beautiful, passionate girl. She felt things so deeply, and cared so much. The world needed people like her, and she didn’t want this to diminish her spark. 

“Words cannot describe how thankful I am that you are safe and at home. While I’d like to keep you locked up here, I know I can’t. Your Father and I cannot protect you from the world anymore. You learned a very valuable lesson today. The world is not like it was. There are people out there who will want to hurt and break you.”

Katherine started up at her Mother. Kate had never talked to her this way. For the first time in her life, she was scared to go out into the world alone. How could she try to fight a world like this? Tears filled her eyes again. She sat up and turned away from her mother. Not wanting her to see her cry again.

“Kitty...”

Kate forced her daughter to look at her. 

“The world does have terrible people in it. But just as much as there are people who will hurt you, there are people out there who will help you. It sounds like these young men that helped you are some of the good people out there. 

Katherine nodded. Her mother was right. These boys could have just walked away, and let Morris and Oscar continue what they were doing, but they didn’t, they stood up for her, helped her. Maybe the world needed a bit more of that? Katherine wiped her tears and looked back up at her mother.

“Please don’t tell Papa.” Katherine whispered.

Kate felt her gut learch. She should tell Joe, he had a right to know what had happened to their daughter. But she knew Joe would be irrational about the ordeal. He would lock her up,to protect her... Katherine would never be able to live a life. 

“Kitty, Papa should know what happened…”

Katherine looked up at her mother, begging her to keep this between them. 

“But I think we can keep this from him at least for the moment.” 

Katherine smiled and hugged her mother. 

“Thank you Mama!” 

“Now let’s get you cleaned up and out of these clothes before he comes looking for us.”

Kate went to Katherine’s adjacent bathroom to draw her a bath. 

Katherine sighed as she began to take off her clothes. She wasn’t quite sure if she should hang on to the jacket or not, She had no idea where Bryan, or Shooter lived. She didn’t even his last name. She could take it to the Newsies’ boarding house and give it to one of the boys, but she feared running into Morris and Oscar. Katherine carefully folded it, and tucked it away in the back of her closet. I might run into him again...someday. 

Once Kate had ran the bath she came out seeing Katherine in her undergarments, stockings and corset. 

“Should I ring for Edith?”

“No, come here I’ll help you get out of that.”

Normally Edith would come in and help Katherine out of her corset, but circumstances being what they were Kate decided it was best she did it. As she started unlacing she laughed.

“It must have been a man who invented this wretched contraption. No woman would have created undergarments this uncomfortable.” 

Katherine laughed, the statement couldn’t be more true. From the day she started wearing one she hated it. Longing for the times she was free to move and run around without being restricted by this horrid article of clothing. But on the flip side it did protect her modesty and saved her from having Morris or Oscar seeing more than she’d want them to see, or completing the task they set out to do. Wearing all these layers was tedious at times, but today she was had to be thankful for them.

She breathed a sigh of relief when her mother had finally finished. As it was removed Kate saw the bruises made by Katherine’s corset. Other than her cut this was the first time she saw how rough she had been handled by the young men. Katherine winced in pain as her mother touched one of the bruises.

“Sorry baby.” 

A surge of anger swept through Kate again. These boys had bruised, cut, and hurt her precious daughter. And sadly they would get away with it. Kate picked up Katherine’s ruined clothing trying to find what she could salvage. Nothing looked like it could be saved without some explanation to Edith or Joe. 

Katherine finished undressing the rest of the way and headed into the bathroom.

She sunk into the warm water her muscles finally relaxing. After the ordeal and all the crying she was exhausted. She closed her eyes and thought back to those boys who had saved her. She was a little embarrassed to have need their help. She always solved problems and fought her own fights. Outside of her father, she has never needed a man to come to her aid, or anyone really. Being an only child she figured out how to be independent and how to work alone. She shivered to think how defenceless she was. She had never felt that helpless before.

She calmed herself by thinking back to memories of her Mother putting her to bed. Kate always insisted on putting Katerine to bed long after she was too old for it. Katherine loved this time because it was a time she was able to really talk with her mother. When she was younger Kate would read Katherine stories. They both agree that the princesses seemed far too boring, so they often made their own versions of the stories.

“Kitty? Are you doing ok?”

Katherine was pulled out of her thoughts. 

“Yes, Mama.”

She must have been in her head a while as the water was getting cold. She carefully stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her. 

Kate came in with a cloth and antiseptic to treat the cut on her face. 

“Now let take a look at this cut.” 

Katherine sat down while her mother brought a cloth to her face. 

“Sorry baby, this is going to sting.”

Katherine winced as her mother pressed the cloth to her face. But it had to be cleaned.

“Well I think this will be ok. It’s a light cut, just looked much worse. We will just put some gauze on it tonight and see how it looks in the morning.”

“What will we tell Papa?”

Kate was stumped on that one. Her her husband would notice this cut across their daughter's’ beautiful face.

“We will think of something.” She said finishing and putting the gauze on her face. 

She helped Katherine into her night dress with difficulty. Katherine was having trouble with her aching muscles and bruises. 

Kate gently tucked her into bed and kissed her on her forehead. She smiled remembering the the same memory Katherine remembered earlier. 

“Good night Kitty. I’m so happy you are safe.”

She started to exit but Kathrine sat up. 

“Wait! Mama….would you….Stay with me tonight?”

She felt so childish saying that at 18 years-old. But she just couldn’t face the night alone.

Kate turned, she didn’t blame her for not wanting to be alone tonight. She sat down on Katherine’s bed leaning her back on the headboard. She took Katherine in her arms setting her head in her lap. Katherine sighed feeling safe and comfortable in her mother’s arms. 

Kate sighed as well feeling thankful her daughter was here and safe. 

“Mama?”

Katherine whispered nearly asleep.

Could you....tell me one of our stories?”

Kate smiled and started stroking her hair. She started retelling Katherine’s favorite story. Katherine fell asleep listening her mother’s voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We haven't heard from our old buddy Joe in a while....Let's check in with him.

2 years later…….

Joe let Katherine attend Vassar and saw her blossom and grow into an amazing journalist. She was a founding member of the first newspaper to be published by women: The Miscellany News. Even far from home this caused quite a stir for Joe. His colleagues weren’t fond of women publishing their own paper. The loudest voice by far was his biggest competitor: William Randolph Hearst. 

“Joe, we cannot let this catch momentum. If we have women writing hard hitting no one will take the papers seriously anymore! How can you trust a female reporter to tell the whole story. They might get too emotional and not write the truth.”

“What do you expect me to do, Will? I can’t control a paper at a college just because my daughter happens to be the editor. Besides you know Katherine wouldn’t listen anyway.”

“You have no control over your own child?”

“I am proud of Katherine. I have taught her to think for herself!”

“That is where you went wrong! A child needs boundaries and needs to be taught what is right and wrong. A girl needs to be taught more delicately.I’m sorry you lost your sons Joe, but you can’t make Katherine into something she is not. A women writing and reporting the news is just not done.”

“She writes better than I ever could at her age. Most everything she has written is better than the stuff in my paper today.”

“Our newspapers aside. You can’t let Katherine work at any paper. That is not a life for a young lady. Joe you are my closest colleague while we maybe competitors I still see you as my friend. I’ve seen Katherine grow up here. I cannot see you lose her.

“Tell me Will how would I lose her?”

“You and I have both covered these stories: young ladies pushing the boundaries of society. Wearing different clothes, doing jobs men do, there is even talk of them gaining the right to vote. Things don’t end well for these women Joe!” 

“Katherine would never get mix up in something like that!”

William sighed. 

“Joe, I didn’t come here to fight. I worry about you. You have lost so many children, more than any man should have to bare. Before Katherine came you and Kate had just given up. Going though the motions of life without any purpose. When she came the spark came back. She is everything to you. I know it would break you if you lost her. I think it’s time to settle her down.”

“Ohh are you running my daughter’s future now?”

“Bill is finishing his final year at Harvard. He’s always been sweet on her, and if she gave him a chance I think he be a perfect match for her. Even for her age she is still one of the loveliest ladies in New York society today. Every young man has looked her way.”

“And I’m sure her being a heiress doesn’t have anything to do with that?”

“This is more than just money! Think Joe, If our papers combined, and Bill ran them, it could be the biggest News enterprise this country has ever seen! Our children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren would be set for life”

“Will I cannot just order Katherine to marry someone. That is not what Kate and I want for her. We want to give her a chance to find love, in her own way.”

“And if she gets herself kill along the way? 

Joe’s retort was stopped in his throat.

“If she marries Bill, you know she will be safe. Maybe not completely happy, but honestly what marriage is?”

Joe thought of that image that came into his head a few years ago...that young woman blood spattered, limp and lifeless. Katherine’s face appeared on it just like before. He couldn’t lose her. Maybe in time something would form between Bill and Katherine, but for now she would just have to comply.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! The end of the school year really is a time suck. Warning lots of feelings in this chapter.

Katherine finished her years at Vassar with honors. She was sad to realize that she was only allowed 2 years for a general degree. While the young men her age were allowed a 4 year degree in an area of study and graduate education beyond. 

A few weeks after she returned home Katherine was struggling to fit back into society life. She couldn’t spend one more day attending high tea, dress fittings, or having boring pointless conversation with her “friends”. Using her “byline” name: Katherine Plumber she was granted an interview with The New York Sun. She just hopped her Father would support her decision and give her is blessing.

Joe, Kate, and Katherine sat down to dinner. This was part of the routine she hated. No surprises….the same routine…They would sit and talk, having polite conversations walking on eggshells .But they could feel it in the air. An uneasy feeling this dinner was going to be different. Kate tried her best to keep conversation flowing. She wished Joe and Katherine could be as close as they once were, but it seemed since Katherine arrived at home the tension between the two seemed worse than ever.

“Did you enjoy your tea at the Plaza this afternoon Kitty?”

Katherine looked up from her meal to her mother. Her sweet Mother, who always tried to fix everything. Katherine smiled at her knowing that she was just trying to get their typical “polite” conversation going. But tonight she couldn’t just sit here and pacify her parents.

“It was fine Mama, nothing interesting to speak of.”

Joe looked up from his soup to smile at Katherine.

“Nice to see you settling into nice NORMAL routines Kitty.”

Katherine cringed at this thought that this could be part of her everyday life. Kate felt Katherine’s tension at Joe’s comment. She knew Joe using the word “normal” was a dig, and he was baiting Katherine into a fight. Before Katherine could respond Kate jumped in. 

“Kitty I am going to the dressmaker tomorrow and noticed that you could use some new additions to your wardrobe. Could you accompany me? Maybe a dress for your Papa’s Party?”

Katherine looked down at her soup

“I’m sorry Mama, but I can’t I have an appointment tomorrow”

Kate looked at her daughter confused. She wasn’t aware of any appointment in Katherine’s schedule.

“What kind of appointment would that be?”

Katherine took a deep breath, knowing this was going to be bad.

“I guess it’s not so much an appointment as a meeting…”

Joe looked up at her confused

“A meeting?”

“Well more like….an interview….at the New York Sun…”

Silence filled the dining room. Katherine held her breath waiting for her father’s reaction.

Joe slammed his spoon on the table and shot up. 

“Katherine Ethel Pulitzer...I want this to be the LAST time I say this. You will NOT be working at any paper.” 

“Joe...Please…”

Kate stood up and tried to approach her husband. But Joe help his hand up, and gave her a cool fighting look. She sat back down.

“Papa...please I’m not doing this to hurt you...but I just…”

“Katherine do you realize the life of a reporter? Odd hours, stress over deadlines, spending your days running from one place to another, and your nights at the typewriter? Not to mention how dangerous it is for a women on the streets today.”

Katherine cringed at this thought. Her mind bringing up the memory she had tried hard to forget. 

“Do you think the Sun will hire you? What would you even do there? You have no credentials or experience to be a reporter! No one has hired a female reporter since women have started getting on the streets! Newspapers cannot handle that liability! How did you even get an interview anyway? No paper would interview you without contacting me!”

Katherine shot up from her chair. This was it she couldn’t take this from her Father anymore.

“Papa! You cannot tell me what to do anymore! I am a grown woman, I’ve lived on my own...and I’ve been just fine! I will be making my own decisions from now on!!”

Kate looked up a her daughter. She could not believe the strong woman she had become, proud she was standing up for herself, but also scared for her. Katherine and Joe had both reached their breaking point. She knew this would not end well.

“Kitty, calm down your Father only wants what’s best for you.”

Joe cut his wife off.

“Kate I cannot stand by while my old child makes herself a pariah in society. Can you imagine what people will think if we allow her to do this?”

Katherine was on the verge of tears.

“Is that all you really care about Papa? How this will look to your colleagues and customers? Worried you won’t sell as many papers if I don’t fit in?”

Kate stood up and went to her daughter, but she refused to allow her mother to coddle her. Kate just put her hand on her back.

“You know that’s not what your father means. He loves you, we both do!”

Katherine turned away from her mother. Joe’s felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He never wanted his Katherine to feel this way, but if he didn’t put his foot down she could be dead in a matter of months. The three stood in silence for a few minutes. None of them were sure how to move on from this. Finally Joe collected his anger and sat down. Very calmly he said:

“If you decide to do this I will not support you!”

Both Katherine and Kate turned toward him surprised both by his words and how calmly he stated them. He continued,

“You will will be cut off, no money, no place to live, no support or contact from us whatsoever.”

Kate stared at her husband in disbelief. 

“JOE!”

“Papa!”

Katherine looked crushed. She always imagined her father would be upset, but she never thought he would disown her. 

Joe looked at his baby girl, his passionate, brave, smart girl. He turned away from her tears pooling in his own eyes. He never wanted it to come to this, but this was his last resort. He didn’t want her to go but if she left he knew she was as good as dead anyway.

“Joe, you don’t mean that. Kitty he doesn’t mean that. Why don’t we all just calm down and think things through.”

Katherine took a deep breath and nodding she turned towards her mother.

“It’s alright Mama. If this is the only way I can be a reporter, then I have to do it. I’ll be out of here before the week is out.”

Kate went up and hugged her baby tears now cascading down her face.

“Kitty, please….reconsider! You don’t know what it’s like out there by yourself.”

Katherine looked up at her Mother.

“I love you Mama, and I’ll always be your girl”

With that she kissed her on the cheek and started off to her room. Not looking at her father. She needed to get away from her from him and start to collect what belongings she was taking with her.

Kate went up to her husband grabbing his shoulders.

“Joe, please go talk to her...tell her we aren’t going to disown her. She is our only child….our baby.”

Joe looked down at his wife and took her in his arms. Tears falling on her head. His voice cracking. Kate understood this was breaking his heart just as much as hers.

“I’m so sorry Kate….I love her so much, but we have to let her go. She will never be happy here...if she can survive and do this on her own there will be nothing that can stop her….But...we have to let her go.”

Joe kissed the top of Kate’s head. As much as Kate wanted to fight it, she knew her husband was right. So she nodded and continued to cry into her husband’s chest. Joe and Kate stayed there for awhile both crying over the loss of their baby girl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 years later...

3 Years later...

Katherine had been living as ‘Katherine Plumber’ for the last 3 years. She hadn’t spoken to her mother or father since she walked away from the townhouse. The day she moved her last trunk Joe wasn’t there, It was hard to leave her mother, the staff, and the only home she has ever known. Even though they were both mad at each other she missed her Papa too. 

Living on her own had been more difficult than she could ever imagine. She could have no contact with anyone from her previous life. She was all alone. Not knowing where to go she found a room at a boarding house for young women. The lady who ran it took a special shining to Katherine. Matilda, was her name. She took Katherine in free of rent for the first month. Katherine told her that her parents had died recently and being an only child she had no one else in the world. After she had enough money, she moved out of the boarding house into her own apartment. 

“Now, you promise you will visit often Kathy?”

“Yes Millie, once a week. I have to come help you make dinner for all these girls.” 

“I’m so proud of you sweetheart! You have made so much of yourself, I’m sure your parents are looking down on you now, and smiling at the beautiful women you’ve become.”

Katherine felt a pang of sadness. Wondering what her parents were up to. And if they thought of her as much as she thought of them. 

She soon settled into her apartment and daily life….

Her daily schedule had become a routine. She walked through early morning light of New York City. She purposely woke up early so she could catch the city like this. New York City was only quite at this time. The cool morning air blew past her face. Winter was just turning over into spring, and a hit of warmth filled the air. She walked into at her favorite bakery to grab breakfast. A morning routine she had established since she started her job. When she walked in she was greeted with the delicious smell of baked bread. Katherine was immediately transported back to her childhood home. Every morning Greta, their cook, would make fresh bread for the house. The memory was bittersweet. While there were days she yearned for their love and support, but she was proud of the life she had made for herself. 

She bought 2 sweet rolls and a cup of coffee. As she walked out into the streets you could see the sun just starting to peek through the tall buildings. Katherine could hear voices of young children off to work. Her heart went out to them. When she was their age her biggest worry was completing an assignment from her tutor in the proper time, or staining a dress. These children had to work in terrible, unsafe conditions, with long hours, and receive very little pay. She felt very fortunate to work at a “safe” job. Being secretary to the editor at the New York Sun might not be her dream, but she had worked up to it. Katherine hoped the next stepping stone would be a reporter. 

All of the sudden Katherine met the source of the voices three young boys burst out from behind an alley rushing past her. Just shortly after a little girl with a tear stained face was struggling to keep up with the boys. 

“Jonathan!! Andrew!! Matthew!!! Mommy told you to wait for me!”

Just as she passed Katherine she fell, face-planting right into the dirt, sobbing. The boys didn’t seem to notice and kept running up the street. Katherine went over to her, bent down to check to see if she was alright. She saw that the girl was crying into the ground.

“Hey there...are you ok?”

The girl looked up and saw Katherine’s face close to hers. She seemed to be startled by Katherine because she immediately looked back at the ground and shook her head. 

“It’s ok I won’t hurt you.”

The little girl continued to look at the ground her sobs now loud enough to be heard.

Katherine took a seat next to the girl. 

“Were those your big brothers?” 

“Yes…” 

She still wouldn’t look up at Katherine, but her crying seemed to lesson a bit. Katherine took this a sign to keep asking questions.

“I never had siblings….I always wanted a big brother or sister.” 

The girl finally looked up at Katherine and started to sit up.

“You can have mine...They are so mean to me!”

Katherine laughed a little at her response.

“Hey, they can’t be as bad as all that! And from what I could see you close to catching up with them. I bet in a few years you will be faster than they are, and by then you can whip them good!” 

She giggled. Katherine stood up and helped the girl up.

“What’s your name?” 

“Ruth” 

“Have you eaten breakfast yet Ruth?”

Ruth shook her head. Katherine figured this girl often skipped breakfast, and probably didn’t get a proper meal during the day. 

“Well, Ruth it’s your lucky day. I have an extra sweet roll and I can’t think of a better person to share it with.” 

Ruth looked up the street nervously.

“I have to get to work. If I’m late, they will dock my pay. And mommy will be mad.” 

Katherine’s heart sank for her. She had been living on her own going on 3 years now. While it had been the most difficult time of her life, she knew so many others had it much worse than her. This girl couldn’t be more than 7, and she was worried about missing work. It wasn’t uncommon for children this young in New York to work, but the only thing Ruth should worry about should be being a kid. A flare of anger filled her. Laws needed to be put into place that helped children like her. Perhaps now that Theodore Roosevelt had been elected Governor of New York there would be changes. 

“Take this and we will walk there together. Where do you work?” 

She pulled out the roll and handed it to Ruth. She looked at it for a second, but hunger must have won out because she took it from her and took a huge bite. 

“The seamstress shop on 64th.” She said though bites. 

“I work on 65th I’ll drop you off on my way!” Katherine and Ruth started walking down the street. She learned that Ruth and her brothers were only 4 of 8 children in her family. 2 of them were way older than her, and the others were too young to work. 

“This is my first year working...I wish I could stay home and watch the kids with Mommy like I used to.” 

She shared that her parents were struggling to feed them all. Ruth loved hearing about Katherine’s childhood. She couldn’t believe that Katherine had grown up without any brothers and sisters.

“That must be nice! You’d have your parents all to yourself, and you wouldn’t have to share ANYTHING!!” 

Katherine smiled at her, but felt a pang of sadness at the mention of her parents. 

They walked for about five minutes when they heard a woman’s voice.

”Ruth! You are half an hour late! Get in and start working! I am docking your pay, and don’t expect any food or time for lunch today!” Ruth jumped and rushed past the women to the door. Muttering an apology though her tears. She looked back at Katherine and gave her a quick smile.

“Miss, Ruth just had a spill on the street. She was just a little shaken up.” The women turned and looked at Katherine. 

“That girl has caused me enough trouble. I don’t care if she fell, if she was sick, or if she was dying she knows damn well that I expect her to be here and on time. I have no time to have a young women like you tell me how to treat my employees.” She then slammed the door in her face. 

Katherine was shocked. This women had no understand or care for Ruth, or she assumed the other children in her shop. 

“Ruth! For your friends’ excuses you will stay late and finish up the work that has piled up due to you being late!”

Katherine watched Ruth through the window sit down and begin to sew. Her tears wetting the cloth as she moved the needle up and down. That poor girl. Something has to be done, something has to change.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9

Katherine walked through the door of the New York Sun. Sipping her now luke-warm coffee. Her detour with Ruth had set her back a little later than she normally arrive, but she was still earlier than most of the Newspaper Workers. (other than the Newsies who sold the papers) She quickly made her way to the elevator. Mason the little boy who operated the elevator smiled as she approached: 

“Hey Kathy! Yous a little late today.” 

She smiled and pulled the other sweet roll out of the paper bag and handed it to him. A daily tradition she had started when she found out the boy didn’t ever have a proper breakfast. She had bought the other one for herself, but didn’t mind going without if it meant that little girl had something to eat today.

“Yes, I just had to stop and help someone.” 

“Yous’ always helping people ain’t you Kathy?” 

“I try Mason, I just hope I can put some good back into the world.”

“You sure make a difference to me Miss Plumber. I always starvin’ until you started sharing your breakfast with me.” 

She smiled at him glad to know she had made a small difference. 

Katherine stepped out of the elevator into the newsroom. It was quite and calm for the moment, but she knew it would soon be buzzing with excitement within the next hour. She walked over to her desk and, and sighed. Hanging her coat and hat on the hook next to the door of the office that read: Charles Dana, Editor. She sat down and began transcribing the notes she had dictated to her at the end of the day yesterday. 

When she left home it was her intention to look for a job as a reporter, but as her father suspected no one was looking for a female reporter, especially one as young as Katherine. Charles Dana had been impressed with her spunk, and offered her a job as his personal secretary. Even though it wasn’t reporting, she was at least close to the action. Mr. Dana was very impressed with her quick shorthand and lightning fast typing. She often was asked to edit and type up stories that reporters had put together. It wasn’t the most glamorous job, but It paid her bills.

Editor in Chief Charles Dana walked up to her desk taking off his coat and hat, and placing it on the hook next to hers.

“Good Morning, Miss Plumber. Any urgent telegrams this morning?” 

“Nothing yet Mr. Dana, but I’m sure it’s just a matter of time.” 

Mr. Dana smiled at her and set a stack of papers on her desk. 

“Here are yesterday's top stories, please transcribe them before noon so we can send it to the press.” 

Katherine cringed in her head, but politely smiled at her boss. 

“Right away Mr. Dana.”

Katherine put a fresh piece of paper into her typewriter and picked up the first page. This was not the life she had left her home for. This mundane life seem to be almost as endless as life in her parent’s world. She wanted to get out, but she had bills to pay. She sighed and said to herself...

“Comeon Katherine, let’s start the day. Hopefully something interesting will happen.”

She didn’t realize how soon that “something” would come.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we haven’t heard from Bryan Denton in a while….let's see what he is up to shall we?......

Bryan Denton walked towards the large building that housed The World News. He was dressed in hand me down suit that was slightly too big for him. It was borrowed from a friend who lived in the men’s boarding house he lived in. He had a very tattered briefcase with him, which held his best photos. He was interviewing to be a photographer for The World. He had spent the last 3 years as a photographer’s appearance at The New York Journal. Mr. Herist, his boss, hadn’t use for him as a photographer. He was now hoping Joseph Pulitzer would have a place for him at The World. 

Just as he was about to touch the door to The World he heard some familiar voices behind him.

“Woah! Lookie who’s over in our neck of the woods. Ya lost Shoots?”

“Lookin’ fancy Shoots! I almost feel like I should pick ya pocket...but I know better...ya ain’t got anything to steal!”

He turned to see Jack and Romeo holding back laughter at his expense. 

“Keep it up fellas...I’d soak ya good if I didn’t think it’d trash my suit.”

Crutchie hobbled up behind the boys and leaned on Jack.

“I think he looks profeshinal! Yas applying at The World Shoots?”

“Ya, apperentican’ ain’t payin the bills. Plus I thought I’d put some good photos on the front page so you can sell more papes”

The three boys hooped and hollered at this thought. 

“Yas really gonna go interview with Joe?”

“Ya...we’ll see….I might not be as educated as he wants”

“Yas got this Shoot! No one see things the way you do! Ya have a way of capturin’ moments.” 

“Thanks Crutch!”

The circulation bell rang.

“Well ya better get out there boys!”

Romeo and Crutchie started toward the gate, Jack lagged behind.

“Besta Luck Shoots! This place needs someone like ya in there. Someone whose been on the outside.”

“Thanks Cowboy!....Yas still drawn’ in that journal I got ya?”

“Yeah, it’s helpin with the memories….”

Jack diverted his eyes downward. Bryan knew he was talking about his short stay in The Refuge about 6 months ago. He placed his hand on Jack’s back.

“Hey! Yas not in there anymore.”

“But those boys...they’s starvin’ and strugglin to surivie. They’s don’t got brothas like me.” 

“We will help them the best we can, but ya gotta promise me yas not gonna go back there. Snyder is hot on ya tail. Keep ya head down and keep poundin’ the pavement.”

Jack didn’t say anything else, he nodded and gave Bryan a quick embrace slapping him on the back. Then headed to the circulation gate. 

“Hey Cowboy…Think fast.”

Jack turned back towards Bryan and caught a half dollar Bryan flipped towards him.

“Get carryin’ that banner, Jackie!”

Jack smiled and tipped his hat. He felt like one of the lucky ones to have Bryan in his life.

Bryan watched Jack disappear around the circulation gate. The half dollar he had gave to Jack had been for his lunch, but Jack was havin’ a hard time of it ever since he got out of the refuge. He worried about him and tried to keep his spirts up. 

Bryan finally walked through the doors of The World. This is the first time he had walked through these doors. He walked into the Elevator and smiled at the small boy running it.

“Good Mornin’ Sir! Where ya headin’?” 

Bryan looked down at this kid, he couldn’t be more than 8 years old, and he was workin’ a fulltime job. He had no idea that kids this young was workin’ inside this building. Bryan was fortunate to attend school until his Ma passed away. She always worked hard so he didn’t have to leave school. He did do as many odd jobs as he could after, but never to the extent this kid was working at this age. He made a promise to himself to help this boy out in someway if he got the job. 

“Uhhh Mr. Pulitzer’s Office.”

The kid smiled at him

“Sure thing Sir!”

The boy started the elevator to Pulitzer’s office.

“You don’t have to call me Sir. You can call me Bryan. What’s your name?”

The boy was a little surprised, but smiled a little wider. He felt like someone cared about him. 

“Edwin Sir---er Bryan. But you can call me Eddie”

“Nice to meet ya Eddie.”

Eddie smiled even more. 

“Ya here for an interview with Mister Pulitzer?”

“Yeah, to be a photographer.”

They arrived at the floor Bryan stepped out, but turned back to Eddie.

“Thank you Eddie.” 

Just as the he doors were closing he heard Eddie call after him:

“I hope ya get the job Bryan!”

Bryan stepped up to the desk where a small red-head woman with glasses sat. She was typing away. She looked up as he approached, but waited for him to speak.

“Hi, err-Hello, My name is Bryan Denton and I have an interview with Mr. Pulitzer this morning.”

“Please take a seat, and I will see if he is ready for you.”

Her voice was very high pitched, and almost hurt his ears. He took a seat on a chair by the wall, and watched the woman disappear behind the door. She was in there for 5 minutes before she emerged looking flustered trying to put papers in order. She sat back down at her desk without looking at Bryan. After a few minutes she jumped when she realized that Bryan was still sitting there.

“Ohh sorry Mr. Denton. You can go in.”

Bryan walked to the door, placed his hand on the door knob, took a deep breath and pushed the door open.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will he get the Job???

Bryan had only ever seen Joseph Pulitzer from afar, but being this close he could tell that the years had not been kind to him. Joseph looked years older than his age. His hair had turned from salt and pepper to stark white. His wrinkles were etched deeply in frown lines. It looked like the man hardly ever smiled. 

Bryan stood at the door, but Pulitzer didn’t look up from the copy of The New York Journal. Bryan didn’t know if he should wait, enter the room, or just sit down. So He decided to speak first to let Pulitzer know he was in the room.

“Good Morning Mr. Pulitzer, I’m Bry---”

Pulitzer held up a finger to him signaling him to stop for a moment. Bryan froze worried he had already blown his chance at this interview. Finally Pulitzer put the paper down in a huff. He motioned to Bryan to take the seat across from his desk.

“Can you tell me WHY William Randolph Hearst is outselling me every day with this shit!”

Bryan was speechless, he wasn’t sure if he should answer, or if it was a rhetorical question. Pulitzer continued picking up Bryan’s resume he brought in last week.

“Denton is your name?”

“Yes sir, Bryan Denton”

“And you spent the last 3 years as a photography apprentice at The Journal?”

“Yes sir.”

“And what makes you think you are ready to become a photographer boy?”

Bryan felt like he was slapped in the face. He was unsure how to answer that but tried to for a coherent answer.

“Well, Mr. Pulitzer...I think that...with everything I have learned and my experia---”

“Have you ever fought in a war boy? Have you ever lost something you thought you could never live without?”

“No, I can’t say that I have seen War Mr. Pulitzer---”

Pulitzer scoffed at Bryan. He took up a notepad and began to make notes. It seemed to Bryan that Pulitzer had already made up his mind about him and was now being written off.

“But I did lose something I thought I couldn’t live without... My Ma ment the world to me, and when she died my world did too.”

Pulitzer stopped and looked up at this young man. Something that Bryan said seem to touch Pulitzer and cut him deep, Bryan continued.

“My world as I knew it died, and I had to rediscover my place in the new one. Life was far from easy for me Mr. Pulitzer. I had to leave school at the age of 11, and get a job hawking papes right outside these doors in order to survive. You ask about war, well those streets down there is like goin’ to battle every day. I had wounds, I battled starvation, I fought to keep what I little I had every day. So no Mr. Pulitzer I haven’t been to war...but I feel what I’ve been though is very similar. I’ve been on my own since I was 11, and I’ve never asked for a handout. I’ve worked for everything I’ve got. Now if you are going to continue to sit there and critique what you think is my life then I will walk out that door and look for another job.”

They both sat in silence for a few minutes. Joe’s face softened a bit. This young man had guts, he had more moxie than any other kid who had been in his office. No one ever talked back to him like this. Well...other than Katherine. (His heart sank at the thought of his girl). 

Bryan took the silence as a sign that he should leave so he started towards the door. 

“Well Mr. Denton that was qutie a statement…”

Bryan turned back towards Pulitzer looking shocked.

“I see you have some photos for me to look at?”

Bryan collected himself, and sat back down, pulling his very worn looking briefcase into his lap.

“Yes sir...these are a few I took that were published by The Journal.”

Pulitzer took the photos from him and began to look through them.

“That briefcase has seen a battle or two hasn’t it?”

“Actually sir, it was given to me by my supervising photographer, well actually he asked me to throw it away….but I thought I could get some use out of it.”

“You don’t give up on anything do you?”

“Not in my nature Mr. Pulitzer.”

Joe looked up and made eye contact with the boy for the first time. He saw determination and moxie behind them. He didn’t know it yet, but the young man was about to change the way The World would run. He handed the photos back to Bryan.

“Well Mr. Denton that is all I need to see.” 

Bryan took the photos back and began to pack up. Feeling for sure he was being dismissed.

“You start tomorrow, report to the news floor first thing, check in with Albert Kacer, the head photographer. You will be shadowing him until he feels you are ready for your own assignments. Ohh also before you leave be sure Hannah has all you contact information.”

Bryan tried to hide the boyish grin on his face as he turned toward the door.

“Ohh and Denton….”

Bryan turned back towards Pulitzer. 

“Our Wars may have been different...but it seems like we’ve fought the same battles”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been on summer break, and held up with a bum foot I injury from dance, so I’ve had a bit of free time on my hands. This is a 2 parter...Enjoy!

Katherine sat at the typewriter. The day was winding down and she stared at the pile of work that had been getting taller and taller throughout the day. 

“Looks like I’ll be here late tonight.” Katherine thought

The stories she was proofing where such a yawn. She knew the reporters weren’t to blame. Nothing was really moving in the news world. The biggest story any paper could sell is The Trolley Strike. Even that was being beat to the ground. The top reporters at The Sun had spun it every way they could, but as it entered its 3rd week there was no way to make it sound fresh. Even as she typed the stories she was struggling to keep her interest.

She looked around at the empty newsroom. Practically everyone had gone home for the night. Katherine looked outside, the sun was still up, she could get another hour’s worth of typing done before she needed to head home. She tried never to be out past sunset alone anymore, especially since she lived alone. Katherine knew she should be able to walk down the street without the fear of being mugged or raped, but that was not the time they lived in. 

The few times she had sayed past sunset someone always escorted her home. The men of the office liked Katherine and looked out for her. Even Mr. Dana had walked her home once. 

Tonight she didn’t want to bother them with having to walk her home. 

Mr. Dana was still in his office, crunching the monthly numbers of the paper sales. From what Katherine gathered it wasn’t going very well….

“SHIT!...”

Katherine jumped. It wasn’t uncommon to hear profanity come from Mr. Dana’s office, but this one sounded frantic.

“Katherine!?!?”

Katherine cringed, but got up from her desk and walked into Charles Dana’s office.

“Yes Mr. Dana.”

“Is anyone still in the office? Anyone on the reporting staff?”

“No, Mr. Dana they all when home early, nothing’s really pressing with the Trolley Strike dragging into its 3rd week. You told me to tell them we were covered and they could take an early day.”

“Fuck!” 

Charles Dana slammed his fist on the table. Katherine jumped.

“Sorry Ms. Plumber. I shouldn’t curse like that infront of you.”

“It’s alright Mr. Dana….Is there anything I can do for you? Or help with?”

Charles shuffled through the papers on his desk, as spoke to Katherine

“Katherine, I know you are not a reporter, but I forgot to assign this story. I was going to send Thomas, but he was sick today and it slipped my mind. Do you think you would be able to go watch it and take notes? I could help you put the notes into a review for tomorrow’s paper. I’d give you the byline as well.” 

Katherine couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She just stared down at the floor for a moment processing what he was telling her. 

“Mr. Dana...are you sure? I’m just a secretary. I’ve never written anything for a real publication.” 

Charles smiled. 

“Katherine I know that you edit and write most of the stories the reporters bring in. I know you can do this, and you would be helping me out. The paper can’t afford to lose their endorsements.”

“Mr. Dana I would love to! Where is it?”

“Ms. Metta Larkin’s Burlesque house. I can walk you over there…”

“No I should be fine. The sun will be up for a few more hours and It cannot be more than an hour long.”

“Excellent….Just be sure to give your honest opinion of the show. Report the Truth. You got that Plumber?”

“Sure thing Mr. Dana! I’ll be in early to finish up transcribing the notes for the paper as well.”

Katherine ran out of his office with a skip in his step.

Charles Dana smiled. This girl was going to go places, and she was ready to make it happen.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In another part of the city………………

Bryan was meeting his brothers after his first week on the job. This job had been harder than he could ever imagine, but also some of the most rewarding work he’s ever done. He knew his pictures wouldn’t be gracing the front page anytime soon, but it was a goal to work towards.

“Hiya! Shoots!!!”

Bryan turned around and saw Jack, Crutchie and two boys he had never seen before.

“Hey boys! How’s it goin” 

He walked up and hugged Jack and Crutchie.

“Yas know hawkin the papes is the same everyday, but if you coulds tell old Joe to give us a decent headline we could really push some more!”

“Unless yous not that big of a deal up there.”

Jack made some fake swings at Bryan. Who quickly put him into a headlock. 

“Easy there Cowboy...Yous know that I can still soak ya even though you are grown. So who are these boys….you con them into sellin your papes today?”

Jack pushed Bryan off of him and walked over to the boys.

“They’s helped me….I didn’t con them into doing anything. This is Davey and his brotta Les. Their Pa got laid up on the job and they’s had to get a job.”

Bryan felt sorry for the boys. He remembered his first day on the job, It wasn’t easy but older newsies took them under their wing.

“Nice to meet ya Davey and Les! I’m Bryan...or Shooter as these bastards like to call me. How was ya first day? Jackie show ya the ropes?”

The younger boy spoke up. 

“It was soo much better than school! Jack told me if I acted sick and looked cute more people would buy a pape. We sold em’ all!!!!”

The older boy, Davey cut his brother off.

“Not that I agree with swindling people outta their money, but We did sell all of our papes.”

He turned and spoke to his brother.

“And remember Les, as soon as Pa is back on his feet you, Sarah and I are all goin’ back to school.”

Crutchie walked up to Davey. 

“Theres three of yas?”

Les chimed in again

“Actually five of us in the whole family. Ma, Pa and the three of us!”

Crutchie smiled at the younger boy.

“That sound like the perfect family….right Jackie?”

Jack looked down at the ground. Bryan knew what was goin’ through his head. The talk of family always caused Jack to shut down a little. Bryan put his hand on Jack’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. 

“So boys...where we headin? Are drinks on you tonight Cowboy? Since you had quite the successful day?”

“Not so fast Shoots, we’s still waitin’ for Romeo….He’s sure takin his sweet time.”

Bryan looked up the streets and didn’t see any sign of him.

“Ya sure he’s not swindlin some pretty gal into buying him dinner?”

Crutchie, Jack, and Bryan all laughed. Davey and Les didn’t seem to get the joke...Les pointed at someone approaching down the alley way.

“Hey is that him? Romeo! Over here!!”

As the figure got closer Bryan saw the face of someone he never wanted to see. Snyder! Crutchie was the first one to get everyone’s attention.

“It’s Snyder...Scatter Boys!!”

Crutchie took off, Jack and Bryan wanted him to get a good head start with his limp. Davey and Les didn’t seem to realize who this was or the danger they were in. Snyder saw the boys and immediately began running towards them. 

Jack grabbed Les by the hand and Bryan put his hands on Dave’s shoulders and pushed him the opposite direction down the street. 

“Kelly!!! Get back HERE!”

That voice sent a chill down all of their spines. Bryan knew that Snyder had no right to pull him in again, with him bein’ 25, but he wasn’t about to let that scum haul his brottas in. Jack called over his shoulder.

“Metta’s is the next block over! She’ll let us lie low until Snyder the Spider has passed!”

Bryan nodded in agreement, not that Jack could see it. He brought up the rear of the group making sure that Snyder was a comfortable distance away from them, and ready to soak em if he got to close. There was no way he was letting any of these boys go to that Refuge. When they reached the back door, Jack jimmied the lock and they all snuck inside. Bryan close door behind him and leaned against it. They all breathed a sigh of relief. Bryan looked around. He hadn’t been here in years but the place hadn’t changed one bit.

“Boys...welcome to Metta Larkin’s burlesque house.”


	13. Chapter 13

Katherine entered the Burlesque house a little wide eyed . She had never been in a place like this. The men walking around were quite drunk, and stumbling around talking with women wearing little more than their underwear.

"I can see why Thomas was assigned to this..."

He was quite the playboy of the office. Making crude jokes and inappropriate gestures at times. He flirted with Katherine sometimes but always knew where to draw the line so Katherine wasn't uncomfortable.

Suddenly drunk man stumbled over to Katherine. He grabbed her shoulder for balance.

"Hey there pretty lady…"

His voice slurring as he spoke. His breath smelled so strongly of alcohol that she could have gotten drunk from just inhaling it. Katherine tensed up. Her memory was jolted back to that night in the park. His breath smelled just like Oscar's. She push the man away and started to walk back towards the door. She couldn't do this. Not in a place like this with men who could….No, she didn't want to think about it.

"What kind of performance would be going on here?" Katherine thought.

She was almost to the door when she a woman's voice. The pitch floated over the deep voices of the men around her.  
"Now what is a nice little thing like you doing in my Burlesque theatre?"

Katherine turned around and was face to face with an elaborately dressed woman with qutie a bit of make up painting her face.

"Ohh I'm...er….I'm Katherine Plumber. I'm here to cover the performance for The New York Sun."

The woman looked Katherine over from head to toe. Katherine tried to keep her composure, but was feeling like this woman could see right through her.

"Interesting...The boys over at the Sun haven't ever sent a lady to cover our shows."

Katherine was a little angry at this statement.

"Not that I don't approve of you reviewing my show, but normally women don't feel awfully comfortable here."

Katherine's anger subsided.

"I'll put you up in my private box, sometimes these boys get a little carried away when we get going on that stage."

The woman walked away and Katherine followed.

"I'm Ms. Metta Larkin, and this is my business. I'm happy to see a young woman trying to make it as a reporter. How long have you been working for the Sun, Honey?"

"Actually I'm not a reporter, just a secretary. All the reporters had gone home and Mr. Dana needed this story covered."

Metta stopped turned around to face Katherine.

"Honey are you reporting a story?"

Katherine nodded, she was quite intimidated by this woman.

"Then you are a reporter! Don't sell yourself short. Charles gave you this opportunity so you better run with it."

Finally they came to the bottom of a staircase.

"Well here's my private box. No one should bother you in there. I can see this place makes you a bit nervous, and if I was a pretty young thing like you I would be too. Those boys are harmless. Just you wait and see how I make them sweat and drool."

Metta winked at Katherine then turned and continued down the hallway.

"Let me know if you need anything, Honey! And enjoy the show!" She said without even looking back.

As Katherine ascended the staircase her thoughts were drawn to the woman she had just met. The way Metta Larkin walked was pure confidence and power. Katherine wish she had that ability. Being as small as she was, people often saw her as weak and pushed her around. She didn't feel confidant about anything. Let alone her writing, but Ms. Larkin was right, she better run with opportunity.

She entered the box which held a few seats. She took one towards the front of the box, grabbed her notebook and started to settle in for the show. The lights slowly went down and the curtain went up.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bryan, Jack, Davey and Les walked farther into the theatre. Davey and Les walked around shocked by what they saw around them.

"What kinda place is this?"

"A place of class, talent, and well...ladies."

As the boys walked around they were backstage surrounded by scantily clad women.

"Les...what are you staring at? You know that's not polite!"

"But Davey, she doesn't have any clothes on!"

The older boys laughed. Jack took Davy around the arms and spoke to Les.

"Ehhh let him get an education. Les, yous can look around all ya want, but be sure to be nice to these ladies!"

The younger boy ran across the room to check the place out.

The three other boys started to walk around looking for a good place to hang out.

"Who is that? You can't be back here! No Kids allowed in the theater!...Shoo! Shooo!"

The two older boys turned and smiled at the woman approaching them.

"You gonna shoo us out Ms. Metta?"

"Bryan Denton! Jack Kelly! Where have you been?"

The two boys hugged the woman. Metta Larkin had been somewhat a surrogate mother to them. She took care of the boys when they needed it, and they payed her back by helping out around the theater when she needed it.

"Now I hear that you started a new job this week Bryan?"

Bryan smiled

"Ahh it's nothing….I'm still just helpin' out. But I hope to grab a great picture that's in the papes soon."

Metta turned towards Jack.

"And you Jack? How are you kid? If you get a free moment I'd love for you to make some more of these backdrops. I even have the money to pay you this time."

Bryan and Davey looked in awe

"You painted these? Now that's quite impressive Cowboy! Yous come a long way since sketching in that little journal of yours!"

"Ahh it's nothin' just something to pass the time in between hawkin papes."

"Ms. Metta would you mind if we hang out a bit. Snyder was on our asses, and we need to wait for him to pass."

"You know you boys are welcome here anytime. Now go grab some dinner and settle in for the show."

Jack and Davey ran to grab some food. Bryan took a deep breath. He was a little worried about Crutchie, hoping he was hiding out somewhere safe. He needed a place to collect his thoughts. He made his way to Ms. Metta's private box. He spent many a nights up there watching the show and getting lost in his own thoughts. It was the closest thing he had to a "room" of his own.

As he ascended the staircase he heard the show starting up. Ms. Metta was starting off with one of her favorite numbers. She had a great voice and in a way it reminded him of his mother. She used to sing to him every night before bed. Her voice was forever stuck in his memory.  
As he got to the top he almost jumped off the balcony. Surprised to see someone sitting in this box. The girl who sitting there nearly leaped out of her seat as well.

Katherine nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard someone enter the box. Frightened as she remembered Metta's comment about the men getting a little rowdy. She put on her defensive demeanor, making sure whoever it was kept their distance.

"What are you doing in here? This is a private box!"

"Sorry I's thought this was empty. Ms. Metta doesn't normally have anyone up here."

Katherine looked the young man over, or what she could see of him in the the dim light. He looked disheveled, and his hair a little wild.

"But she allows a hoodlum like you to sneak up here?"

Bryan looked over the girl. She was dressed somewhat nice. Like she had been working in a nice place like an office or something. "Probably a secretary." he thought. She did seem to be trying to look older than she was. Hair up, blouse buttoned all the way to the top, letting no extra skin exposed that didn't have to be. But with her young looking face he knew she couldn't be older than he was.

"I could say the same about you. What are you doing up here?"

"I'm reviewing the show for The New York Sun."

"You's a reporter ain't you a bit...young?...and you's…"

"If you finish that sentence with 'you're a girl'...you'd better be prepared for one swollen eye!"

Bryan was knocked back by her bite. And a little offended that she would assume he would think that way. He put a little bit of bite into his words as well

"I was gonna say...you's must be a pretty smart girl then!"

The girl seem to soften her demeanor towards him slightly. So he saw it as an ok to continue the conversation. He didn't have much experience talking with 'smart girls'. Most of the girls he met he just had to say a few simple things to keep conversing. This girl made him nervous. Like he had to work to impress her enough to keep the conversation moving.

"Well we've got somethin' in common...I work for The Sun!"

Katherine tried to pull her attention back to the show, but the man obviously wasn't getting the hint to leave her alone!

"Aww well somewhere out there someone cares...why don't you got tell them."

He smiled. That sounded like something Jack, or Romeo would say. But he wasn't going to let her off this easily. There was something about her that just made him want to keep talking, and get to know her. So he decided to play the game a little. He pretended to be offended by her.

"You know you's bein' awfully rude to a man you just met. Alls I want to do is sit up here and enjoy the show, same as you."

Katherine rolled her eyes, she didn't really have any control over the situation to make him leave. But she could control her reactions to him. He was baiting her into a flirtatious fight, and she just didn't have time for this. This was her big chance to show she could be a reporter, and this young man would not ruin it for her!

"Fine! Do what you want. But if you won't go away would you just PLEASE be quiet."

Bryan looked at her, put his hand over his mouth and sat in the chair farthest away from her. He could be such a smart ass at times.

As the show went on he kept sneaking glances at this young woman. This girl must be pretty smart to be a reporter, and she didn't take his crap or just agree because he was a man and she was a woman. She seemed very independent...and beautiful...DAMN! He just met her and he was gawking at this girl! But as he snuck glances he wished he had his camera. Even though he couldn't see her face very well in the dimly lit box, the way the shadows and lights were hitting her made her look like one of those girls in paintings. She was so focused on the show, he could see the wheels turning creating the story as she watched. He wished he could capture this moment. To show how "creativity was born". She was truly a work of art! The girl must have sensed his stare because she turned her head towards him.

"What are you doing?"

Katherine said this louder than she meant to, and several audience members looked up and shushhed her.

"You got in for free Ms. Plumber, the least you can do is pay attention."

The boy leaned over the rail and whispered down.

"It's my fault...Sorry Ms. Metta."

Katherine looked mortified. She brought her focus back to the show and her notebook. Her first reporting job and she was already blowing it. This boy was not making things easy! He kept staring at her...She didn't quite know how to tell him politely how rude he was being.

The boy looked over at her with a cheeky smile.

"So Plumber huh? Abouts how long you been reportin' "

"Please go away! I'm working and I really need to pay attention."

Bryan didn't go away but sat back down and brought his focus back to the show. His gaze kept wandering back to her. He couldn't place it but he felt like he'd met this girl before.

"Plumber….Plumber…." He mentally went through the list of ladies he knew, he was well acquainted with qutie a few, but none with the last name Plumber. And honestly he'd remember a girl like this.

Katherine could feel this man's eyes on her. She tried to stay focused on the show. As man drew his attention back on the show. Finally! She couldn't help herself from looking over at him. She couldn't see much of his facial features due to the low light, but the way the light and shadows were hitting him were just enough for her to take in his features. She had to admit the man was handsome. Her inner voice reprimanded her: "Katherine Pulitzer are you sitting here GAWKING at a man you just met? Not just a man a cheeky, plain spoken, know nothing, cocky...UGH! What would your mother say!"

She blushed a little. She was doing the same thing she just scolded him for doing. He must have felt her staring at him now, because his focus shifted back to her. Katherine, embarrassed of being caught looking at him quickly turned away.

Bryan smiled at her, now she was sneaking glances over at him. He still couldn't stop wishing he had his camera to capture this moment, but he could feel her frustration that he was still distracting her. He'd better leave her to do her job.

"You's gettin awfully distracted huh?"

This was it! Katherine had hit her limit with him. She turned to him with a scowl.

"You are the most distracting...impossible…boy…"

Bryan brought a finger to his lips and pointed down to the stage. The way he did it made her smile and laugh slightly "DAMN Him!" She was trying to tell him off!

"EVER!" She whispered.

"I apologize for disturbin' your work. I better leaves ya alone to write your review."

As he was exiting into the stairwell he turned back to give her a slute and a smile. As he did his face came fully into the light. Katherine's memory jolted, she new that boy...she just couldn't remember where from.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Delay! Working on more, but here is a little bit to keep the momentum going.

______________________________________________________________________________  
Katherine bounced into the office the next morning. 

She had spent the night writing and re-writing her review. If this was the first thing she was going to be published for she was determined to make it the best. 

Not even the lack of sleep was slowing her down this morning. 

“You’s seem excited today Kathy.”

Katherine smiled down at Mason as she handed him his breakfast.

Katherine arrived early as usual and anxiously sipped her coffee as she waited for Mr. Dana to arrive. She looked over the review for the 100th time scouring for typos. She wished her father was around to proof read this. He was so harsh on her very first article for college she thought she might cry. But it made her better. Katherine always tried now to look over her articles though her father’s lens. 

Her thoughts were disturbed by Charles Dana walking into the office accompanied by Henry Thomas. 

“I’m telling you Charles she had the biggest damn (He mimed a pair of breasts). 

Thomas stopped seeing Katherine’s face turning bright red. Katherine quickly looked back down at her article. 

“And that is a story for another time. I’ll have that article on your desk within the hour, Charles”

He turned away from Charles and towards Katherine putting on the ‘Thomas Smile’ 

“Good Morning Ms. Plumber.”

Katherine smiled as he walked passed her. Vulgar as he was there was still something so charming about that man. 

Charles started towards his office stopping at Katherine’s desk.

“Good Morning Katherine. Apologies for Thomas’ behavior. He gets quite a bit of pleasure out of sharing his nightly adventures.”

“It’s fine, Mr. Dana. I’ve come to expect it from him.”

Charles smiled as he picked up the papers from his in-box. 

“He is a character. Alright I am going to proof these before my meeting at 10:00.”

Charles started into his office when Katherine stood up with the review in her hand.

“Mr. Dana, here is my review to add to your proofing.”

Charles turned and look at Katherine with a confused look.

“Review?”

“The Vaudeville show you had be attend last night? Everyone was gone so you sent me. I typed it up last night. Not sure if it’s what you are looking for but I’m open to any chang--”

Charles cut Katherine. 

“Oh apologies Ms. Plumber...As it turns out Thomas was at the Burlesque house after all. He was able to catch the show as well as other things.”

Katherine tried to shield her disappointment. Charles might see her as too emotional to handle a story as a non-partisan reporter. 

“Oh! Well it all worked out then.”

Katherine sat back down at her desk. Putting the review at the bottom of the stack of papers she was transcribing. Charles sensed Katherine’s disappointment.

“I’m really sorry Katherine but it’s his byline.”

Katherine forced a smile on her face and looked up at her boss.

“I understand Mr. Dana. Thank you for thinking of me for the opportunity.”

Katherine put a new roll of paper into her typewriter and began to transcribe. Charles started to walk into his office, but backed up to Katherine’s desk.

“You know….Why don’t you take the day off? You put in all that extra work last night.”

“Oh Mr. Dana you don’t have t---”

Charles held up his hand at Katherine.

“Ms. Plumber I insist. It’s the least I can do. And you work harder than anyone else here. You deserve it.”

Katherine was slightly relieved. She had lump forming in her throat that was getting harder and harder to keep down. She stood up and started to gather her things.

“Yes, that’s very kind of you Mr. Dana. here are your telegrams and submissions for the latest edition. I’ll be in early Monday to catch up on the---”

“Yes, thank you Katherine.”

She put on her coat and started toward the door.

“Ohh and Ms. Plumber?”

Katherine turned 180 back to face her boss.

“If you come across a story, write it up and I’ll take a serious look at it. You have my word.”

Charles smiled down at her. Katherine politely nodded and smiled back at Charles. She then turned and walked out the door, trying desperately to stop the tears pooling in her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Bryan took in the early morning from the rooftop of the boarding house. He watched the sun come up over the rooftops of the tall buildings. He sure missed seeing this everyday.

He smiled remembering that girl from Metta’s last night. He couldn’t keep his mind off of her. 

“A female reporter...She’s got guts!”

Bryan smiled as the remembered how adorable she looked when she got angry at him. 

“I betcha she’s pretty feisty when she gets worked up.”

He wished he could have gotten her name, but after the show let out he and Jack walked Les and Davey home. Crutchie was safely in his bed at the lodging house when they arrived. With it being late Bryan slept in Romeo’s empty bed. That boy must have gotten more than dinner from a lucky lady last night. 

Bryan wondered how these boys could get around like that. He never took advantage of that lifestyle. He secretly didn’t want to end up like his Pa. His father Walked out on his Ma when he was just a baby. He saw how hard she worked to make his life better. Bryan never wanted to put a lady in that position. Not that he was a saint, he had been with ladies but he just couldn’t have a different girl for each night. 

He did fall in love once. 

Her name was Vanessa and he was head over heels for her. They couldn’t have been more different. Bryan a 21-year-old trying to make it as a photographer’s apprentice, and Vanessa a young socialite of a very well off family. They conducted their affair in secret, at her request. She would sneak out of her room and meet him in bars, Metta’s, or even his place. Her parents forbid her to see him, and that only made her want to see him more. That was until she got bored. He found out that she was just using him to make her parents upset. She dropped him once a rich stockbroker proposed to her and he fell to pieces. 

He spent his nights at Metta’s trying to numb his pain with whiskey and some girls. Thank God Metta and Jack were there to pull him out of his depression. He never thought he’d feel anything for a girl that again. But that spirited young lady sure brought up some old feelings.

“Hey ya shoots! I thought you mighta snuck home early.” 

“Mornin’ Cowboy. How ya feelin? Yous had quite a few last night.” 

“Fresh and ready to hawk some papes. Thanks for helping me get Les and Davey back last night.”

“They seem like good kids. Yous better take good care of em, they aren’t as crafty as you in swindling cash outta the public.” 

Jack smiled at Bryan.

“I just embellish a little, not my fault they believe what I say. I just have a face you can trust.”

Jack brought his face up to Bryan’s smiling obnoxiously. Bryan laughed and slapped him away. 

“Ok Cowboy, let’s go find some breakfast before we hit the day.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jack and Bryan walked to the circulation gate to see Newsboys standing around arguing about something.

“That ain’t even fair! I’ll be out sleepin on the streets!”

“You already sleep on the streets!”

“But in a worse neighborhood.” 

“Hey what’s going on?”

All the boys came running up to Bryan and Jack.

“Jack! Shoots! They raised the price of papes.”

Jack stepped forward to the circulation desk. 

“Fellas! It’s gotta be some sort of gag….You’ve sure got these fella’s scared eh Weisel? So give me a hundred and I’ll be on my way.”

Jack looked back at all the boys smiling. Sure that this was just a joke. The man behind the counter looked up at Jack and scoffed.

“A Hundred will cost ya 60.”

Jack’s head shot back around to him in shock.

“Look I ain’t payin’ no 60!”

Weisel pushed Jack’s money back at him.

“Then make way for someone who will!”

Jack snacked back up the money and walked away. All the other news boys crowded around him. 

Bryan looked around. He could see the scared look in the boy’s eyes. He couldn’t believe what was happening. The price of newspapers have never been hiked up this much at once. These poor boys were barely making ends-meat as it is. The extra ten cents might not seem like much to Pulitzer, but to these boys it is a matter of eating that day or not. 

Crutchie hobbled over to Bryan 

“Shooter are they allowed to do this?”

“I don’t know Crutch. But I’m going to see what this is about.” 

Bryan left the boys outside and went to go get some answers from Joe himself.


	16. Chapter 15

Katherine was able to get out of the building before the tears fell down her face. She kept her head down as she walked. She didn’t want others to see her crying. 

“Damn it Katherine! Stop crying! This isn’t the end of the world.” 

No matter what she said she couldn’t stop the tears from coming. She was so sure this was her shot! She thought she was finally going to be published. As her vision started to blur she ducked into an alleyway and slid down the wall crumbling onto the ground. She took some deep breaths and tried to calm herself down. 

She was so angry! Angry at Charles for getting her hopes up, angry at Thomas for being at the Burlesque house, and angry at herself for reacting like this. In times like this she wished she could talk with her mother. She always had the right thing to say to make her feel better. But Katherine knew what she would say if she were here. 

“Take a minute Kitty, and let it out. If you don’t it’ll stay in your head and distract you from what you want. Let it out. Then pick your head up and keep writing!” 

Katherine collected herself and walked through the alleyway. She did feel a little better. She wasn’t quite sure where she was. Her vision was blurry long before she stopped in the alleyway. She looked at her reflection in a store window. She looked quite a mess. Red eyes, tear streaks down her face, dirt on her blouse and skirt. 

As Katherine was assessing her appearance she could hear some commotion coming from a few blocks away. 

“Where is that coming from”

She looked around to try to get some hint at to where she was. Just in the distance she could make out the tall skyscraper she knew very well

“The World?!?!” 

Before she knew what her feet were doing she was already moving swiftly in the direction of her father’s paper. 

When Katherine arrived at the front gate of The World she could hear the newsboys arguing, and yelling with the circulation workers. She walked up just as a boy was writing STRIKE!! Across the headline board. 

“YEAH!”

“Strike….Strike….Strike! Strike Strike Strike!!!!”

Once Katerine got a little closer she saw newsboys throwing down their papers, news bags. They gathered together and started walking out of The World’s gate. As she watched the boys pass she was able to get the attention of one. He seemed to be the youngest.

“Excuse me...can you tell me what’s going on?”

“That ass Pulitzer's hiked up the price of the papes! We can’t afford to pay, so we’re on strike!”

“Les...comeon! Jack’s gonna need us!” 

“Coming Davey….We’s gonna go tell Mr. Pulitzer what we’s think about this? I’ve got a few things to say to him.” 

He met the older boy and they disappeared into the building. Katherine was dumbfounded….Her father was trying to gouge these poor boys? That little boy couldn’t be more than 7...maybe 10? She had half a mind to follow these boys up there and give him a piece of her mind! But arguing with her father whom she hadn’t seen in years didn’t seem like the best way to approach the situation. She didn’t even work here, but there had to be something she could do…

The doors to the building shot open and 3 boys were thrown out. The little boy, Les screamed as the doors closed in his face.

“You can tell Mr. Pulitzer a few days into the strike he’s gonna be asking for an appointment to see me! You got that!?!?!”

He turned back to the boys 

“He got that!”

“Comeon boys let’s go regroup.” 

All the news boys followed who seemed to be “their leader?”. Katherine watched them leave.

“Those boys….how are they even going to have a chance against a News Giant like my father? They are just young boys, and my father is a man with all the resources of the world at his fingertips. They need someone to stand up for them!”

Katherine thought through what she was saying. Maybe she could help them? She could be their voice...she could write an article on their poor treatment, unfair working conditions, and how the the prices shot up overnight. She could bring it to Mr. Dana and beg him to publish it. These poor kids need to be heard! 

She quickly pulled out her notebook and ran to tail the boys. This could be the story that changes their generation!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry I haven't posted in MONTHS I hope you are still following and reading! We left off with Katherine on the tails of the Newsboys...While Bryan Denton decided to go right to the source...Joseph Pulitzer

Bryan rushed past the Desk of Pulitzer’s secretary. 

“Mr. Denton You can’t go in there...Mr. Pulitzer’s in a very impo---” 

He didn’t respond to her and shoved open the doors. Inside was Mr. Pulitzer, Mr. Don Seitz, and his boss in the Photography department Albert Bunsen. 

“What is the meaning of this? Mr. Denton you cannot just come into an office unannounced. HANNAH!!!!”

The tiny red head woman ran into the office.

“I’m sorry Mr. Pulitzer, I tried to stop him but he just rushed right past me.”

“Mr. Pulitzer, Gentleman, I’m very sorry for disturbing you, but there is a serious issue that needs to be addressed. Did the price of the newspapers for the Newsies go from 50 for 100 to 60 for 100?”

Pulitzer looked at Bryan in shock. Why does he care? He knew at one time Denton used to be a Newsie, but now he was up here putting pictures in the paper, not down there with those boys.

“Mr. Denton I don’t see how the price of the paper concerns you. The only thing you would be worried about is what picture is on the front page”

“It does concern me Mr. Pulitzer, those boys are my brothas, I care for em. And they barely make enough to feed themselves as it was. Now that you hawked up the prices theys gonna have to make the choice between eatin’, and finding a decent place to sleep. Most of them will be in the refuge within a month.” 

Mr. Bunsen decided that he needed to chime in here. 

“Bryan this is not a punishment for the Newsies, this is to push the boys to sell more papers. The extra ten cents won’t mean anything if they just push ten more papers.”

Bryan clenched his fists, and looked down at the floor. He could control his anger quite well, but right now he was struggling to stay calm. These men had no care for the Newsboys, they were just a group of penny pinching assholes.

Joe stood up and approached Bryan and looked him up and down.

“Mr. Denton I remember your interview, we talked about war. What we need to know is whose side are you on? You can stand with us, come in here everyday and get your paycheck, or you can stand with those boys and resign right now.” 

Bryan looked over at the two other men in the room. Mr. Seitz, looked at him as an insect he wished he could squish. He didn’t agree with Joe’s decision to hire Bryan. He didn’t feel he had enough experience or connections to be here at The World. Mr. Bunsen on the other hand looked at Bryan with worried eyes. Albert had really taken him under his wing, to teach him all the extra things he had missed not getting proper training. Bryan knew if he walked out of here it would be like betraying Mr. Bunsen, and it broke his heart. But he knew he needed to stand by his brothers. 

“Mr. Pulitzer, Mr. Seitz, Mr. Bunsen, I thank you for the opportunity to work at this paper. But I don’t feel I can continue to work for an organization that treats children as pawns to make more money for already rich men.”

Mr. Bunsen stood up and started to approach Bryan

“Bryan, please…” 

Mr. Pulitzer cut him off

“If that’s the way you feel Mr. Denton, I think you need to leave.”

The room fell quiet as Bryan turned to leave. 

“I just hope you men remember that you were like them boys once, and they don’t deserve this.”


	18. Chapter 18

Katherine was able to catch up with the boys. They were all sitting around drinking waters at Jacobi’s Deli. She knew this place well. She and her father would eat lunch here when she spent days at The World. She stopped in the door and eavesdropped on the boys. Unsure whether or not they’d allow her to tell their story.

The dark haired blow heart who had written STRIKE across the board was standing and talking with the boys. 

“So what’s next?”

“Well Jackie now we have to spread the word. Let the rest of the city’s newsies know about the strike.”

Jack, the dark-haired boy slapped the boy who just spoke on the back.

“You heard Davey, let’s go out and spread the word!”

All the boys started break off and talk about different areas they could cover.

“I’ll take Harlem!”

“Oh, I got Midtown.”

“We can take the Bronx.”

“Oh I got The Bowery.”

“Ok what else we got?... Lets see….Specs, you take Queens. Romeo, you take the East Side. And who wants Brooklyn?”

All the boys became silent and avoided eye contact with Jack...Which was such a stark contrast to their previously rowdy behavior.

“C’mon, Brooklyn, Spot Conlon’s turf. Hey, Finch, you’re tellin’ me you’re scared of Brooklyn. 

A blonde boy around 15 stood up making himself look tough.

“Hey! I ain’t scared a’ no turf. Just… y’know, Spot Conlon makes me a little jittery.”

Jack looked around seeing that no one wanted to come face to face with Spot Conlon. 

“Fine, me and Davey’ll take Brooklyn.”

“Me?”

“Yeah.”

Katherine had waited long enough she took a deep breath and walked into the room dramatically and interrupted the boys

“Why is everyone so scared of Brooklyn?”

All the boys eyes turned on her. The one who had been speaking got up. He walked over to her giving Katherine a look up and down. 

“Well hey there sweetheart...What are you doing here?”

Katherine internally rolled her eyes at this young man.   
“Easy there kiddo...I’m just asking a question.”

She got really close to his face 

“Have you got an answer?”

Just as the young man was about to answer Katherine heard a voice from behind her. A very familiar voice….


	19. Chapter 19

Bryan exited The World building and didn’t see the boys anywhere.

He looked up at the Headline Board and saw STRIKE written in Jack’s handwriting. He couldn’t believe how brave those boys were. They were standing up for what they believe in.

He started off to Jacobi’s Deli where he was sure the boys were regrouping and discussing what to do next. He was going to join their strike and help them. 

As he got closer to the Deli he could hear the boys dividing off sections of the City to rally more Newsies to their cause. He was surprised to hear a young woman’s voice over the boy’s rowdy murmuring. 

“Why is everyone so scared of Brooklyn?”

He recognized that voice. While he wasn’t able to see her face he knew it was the young lady from Metta’s last night. The girl who was reviewing the show for The New York Sun. Her voice filled his dreams last night. 

As he approached the door. He saw the petite brunette shooting down Jack’s advances towards her, like she had done to him last night. 

He smiled at Jack’s failed attempt to capture her. 

She got right up in his face using the same sass that he had towards her

“Have you got an answer?”

He smiled, not a lot of girls are immune to Jack’s charms but she could see right through him.

Bryan decided to save Jack from humiliation. He stepped through the door and walked behind Katherine.

“Brooklyn is the 6th largest city in the entire world-- you got Brooklyn, you got the motherload.”  
Katherine nearly jumped out of her skin and spun around. She was face to face with a tall blonde man with piercing blue eyes.

Bryan wasn’t quite prepared for what he was faced with as Katherine spun around. He found himself face to face (or as close as their faces could get with the height difference) with the small brunette. She had chestnut curls flowing over her shoulders and down her back. While her hair was pulled away from her face she had bangs that fell slightly in front of her green eyes. Damn she was as beautiful as he pictured! His face formed into a dumb grin, but he quickly recovered. 

“Nice to see you again Miss...Plumber wasn’t it?”

Katherine looked at him confused, she didn’t recall meeting this man so she couldn’t understand how he knew her last name. 

Bryan realized he needed to help her recognize him. He stepped around her to stand by the boys. 

“Shouldn’t you be out reviewing the ballet or somethin’?”

Just then it hit her. I was the voice of the impossible boy from last night.

“I don’t normally review shows. I’m--”

She didn’t want to finish the sentence with “a secretary” because that was far worse than a reviewer.” 

“Ya know as someone who works for The New York Sun, you are spendin’ an awful lot of time around The World.”

He walked around Katherine, he could see the boys watching him and he didn’t want to be a pushover in front of them. 

“Were ya lookin for me?”

Katherine scoffed

“The only thing I’m ‘looking for’ is a story. And this is a great one!”

She turned back to the boys and walked up to Jack

“A rag-tag gang of ragamuffins want to take on the king-makers of New York. Do you think you have a chance?’

Jack stood dumbfounded by this girl. He had never talked to a girl this clever and in his face. He was unsure how to respond. He looked around at his brothas for help, but everyone seem speechless in front of this girl.

Davey finally stepped forward. Being the brains he was always thinking things through

“You know, I’ve read a lot of papes in my day, and I never noted no girl reporters writing hard news.”

Katherine tried to keep her emotions in check. These boys were just trying to bait her into a fight. 

“Wake up to the new century. The game’s changing.”

Bryan didn’t know if he wanted this girl, as smart as she was, writing the boys’ story. He stepped next to Davey. Jack not wanting to be put down by this girl went back up to her.

“What was the last news story you wrote?”

Katherine didn’t miss a beat and shot back

“What’s the last strike you organized?”

All the boys backed off a little saying 

“Ohhhh!”

A different boy stepped up from the crowd 

“You’re out of your beat, Kelly. Methinks the lady needs to be handled by a real man.”

Katherine was used to be “hit on” by most men, but this boy was just a little pathetic. Using a sarcastic tone she said

“You thinks wrong, Romeo.”

The boy shocked stepped away 

“Hey, how’d she know my name?”

Jack patted him on his back. He turned towards Bryan.

“Ya know….I’d say we save any exclusive for a real reporter.”

This really hurt Katherine. This was the kind of stuff she was trying to fight against. She was a REAL reporter. She knew the things she wrote were far better than the men who wrote for papers today. 

“What? Do you see somebody else giving you the time of day?... ok...listen…. you give me the exclusive, let me run with the story, and I promise I’ll get you the space.”

A smaller boy who was using a crutch stepped up closer. He was about her size. (which she found rare because most everyone was taller than her.) He looked at her with hope and admiration. 

“Hey, you really think we could be in the papes?”

This boy was very sweet. She looked at him then looked out at all the boys.

“Shut down a paper like The World, and you’ll make the front page.”

Jack stepped forward to her 

“You want a story? Be in front of the circulation gate tomorrow mornin’ and you’ll get one.”

Walking over to Bryan and talking at a lower voice... 

“Shoots you betta bring a camera. Cause you’ll wanna snap a picture of this!”

Bryan slumped a little...now that he quit he didn’t have access to a camera.

But he’d find a way to get a photo for his brothas

Old Mr. Jacobi came over and started to shoo the boys outside.

“Let’s go boys! Play outside, I gotta set up for dinner and I gots payin’ customers what need the tables.”

Jack stood at the doorway and addressed the Newsies. 

“Come on boys! We gots newsies to visit!”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've posted....enjoy!

The boys and Bryan exited the Deli with Katherine following close behind. Katherine watched as the boys went to talk to the older boy, who ruffled their hair, gave them high fives, or pats on the back. They interacted like family. Katherine wondered what his story was. He seemed far older than the rest of the boys. She knew he couldn’t just be a Newsie at The World, and Katherine was never one to let a question go unanswered. 

Bryan watched and waited until all of the boys had headed home or off to their respective destinations. They were well down the street before he turned back and was face to face with Katherine.

“So what’s your story? How do you know these boys?” 

Bryan didn’t really want to admit to this adorable brunette that he had quit his job. He sidestepped her and continued to walk down the street, hoping that she would get the hint. But Katherine was never a girl to just walk away from a good story, and she could tell that he was a big part of this story. 

“You’re far too old to be a newsboy, so what do you do for The World?”

Bryan sighed he knew she wasn’t going to give up until she got an answer. So he stopped, turned around, and addressed her.

“I usta be one, and these boys are my brothas. It ain’t fair what that bastard Pulitzer is doing to them. So I’m gonna do all I can to help.”

She looked a little shocked by his language but once she recovered she began to make notes in her book. 

“Isn’t Joseph Pulitzer your boss? How does it feel to be pulled between the boys you see as your brothers and your job?”

Bryan looked away for a moment. He hadn’t had a chance to tell anyone that he had quit his job. But a complete stranger might as well be the first. He looked down and kicked the dirt with his foot.

“Well that’s an easy one….I don’t work for him nos more.”

Katherine looked up from what she was writing. She saw him looking at the ground, and she wasn’t sure but he might have been fighting back tears. 

“I couldn’t work for someone who would do that to poor innocent kids.” 

“So you’re apart of their strike now?”

Bryan looked down towards where the boys had exited.

“I guess I am.” 

Bryan wiped his eyes and looked back at Katherine and smiled. Katherine smiled back at him. That took some guts to stand up for what you believe in. 

As he started down the street Katherine continued to tail him, and to press him for questions,  
taking notes as she walked.

“So when you were an employee of The World what was your job?”

“I was a photographer.”

“Impressive! Not everyone has the eye to do that.”

“Nah it’s pretty easy. You just have to find the right moments to capture. The ones that show life. Not some staged lie of what we think life is.”

Katherine looked back up at him their eyes met and she looked down at her notebook quickly.

“I guess I never thought of it like that.”

The conversation lulled as Katherine jotted down some more notes. 

“What’s your name? Maybe I’ve seen your photos before?”

Bryan laughed

“You wouldn’t have seen many of my photos. None of them have been published. Pulitzer told me they was “too real life” for the paper. 

Katherine laughed a little inside, she could just see her father telling this young man that. His goal was to always sell papers. Anything that might get people to think about the unpleasant aspects of life often didn’t sell. 

Right now I’m just developing and carrying around the camera for other photographers. 

He stopped and put out his hand to her. 

“The name’s Denton, Bryan Denton.”

Katherine shook his hand awkwardly with her pencil in hand. As Katherine was writing down his name a large drop of rain splashed on her paper. She looked up and felt the large pellets of rain hit her face. They picked up their pace and found shelter under an awning just the sky opened up and the downpour began. 

“Looks like we’s stuck here until the rain lets up.”

Katherine shook off raindrops from her notebook and reached behind her head and let her hair down from the bun it was in, and shook the water out it. Bryan watched Katherine take down her hair and was in awe. Her auburn curls fell down her back and over her shoulders. They bounced up and down as she shook her head. Bryan thought She should leave her hair down rather than tying it up in a tight bun, that made her look far older than she was. He understood why she did it, being a young girl who was trying to make her way in the world. The world of men wasn’t easy, and eliminating distracting elements helped them “to be taken seriously.” 

Katherine finished shaking out her hair, and felt Bryan’s watching her. He quickly looked away when she looked over at him. She smiled, what an impossible boy. 

Katherine sighed realizing she wasn’t getting home anytime soon she sat down on the ground, back against the wall, and started to make notes. Bryan still caught up in his thoughts suit, and sat down beside her. 

“So Mr. Denton tell me what are you expecting to happen tomorrow? Your friend---Jack seems to have some type of plan. Any idea what they are hoping for?”

“I’d rather tell you what I’m hoping to happen tonight…” 

Katherine leaned away from him unsure what he was hinting out

“Excuse me Mr Denton?”

His face lost all color. Bryan mentally smacked himself. His thoughts had gotten away from him. He said what he was thinking rather than what he wanted to say.. 

“Sorry Miss. Plumber. I’m honestly not like that. Don’t know why I said it. Now...my boy Romeo’s  
another story….”

Katherine let out a mental sigh of relief, but kept her distance from him. She turned back to her  
notes. You could almost see the awkwardness that hung in the air. Finally Bryan broke the silence. 

“So...uhh yous got a first name? Unless Plumber is your first name, which would be a little unfortunate for a girl.”

Katherine rolled her eyes but smiled as she looked up at him. Katherine and Bryan locked eyes and both caught a sense of familiarity in them. Katherine feeling slightly uncomfortable broke the eye contact and brought her attention back to her paper. 

“Uhhh it’s Katherine--Katherine Plumber.”

He smiled

“Well Katherine that’s a much prettier than just Plumber.”

She smiled at him. 

“Thank You! It’s my mother’s name.”

Her voice caught in her throat slightly. She hadn’t told anyone that in years, but it was a common phrase she uttered in her “former life.” ‘Katherine’ was a family name going back generations. Her mother always told her how proud to be named after such strong women. 

She quickly collected herself Noticing how quiet it was Bryan stood up and put his hand outside of the awning. 

“Look like the rain’s let up. Where yas heading to?”

“Home...I’m going to get started on this story. My editor promised if I brought him a good story he would publish it. He owes me, and I feel these kids need a voice.”

“Well let me walk ya home Kat, it’s getting a little late and I don’t think a lady should be on the streets with the characters that are around here.” 

Katherine swallowed remembering just how awful some people can be.

“Sure...it’s a few blocks, but I’ll take the company.” 

The two of them walked in silence for a block, before Katherine realized something. 

“So…..Kat?”

Bryan looked up at her with a puzzled look. 

“You called me Kat just now not Katherine. Not that i’ve never been called that, just weird to hear it from someone I just met”

“Oh Sorry! I met a Kat once and you remind me a little of her.”

Katherine was unsure if he was giving her a compliment or not.

“I don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing?”

“Ohh good for sure!”

Katherine smiled. 

“Well you are welcome to call me that then.”

“So yous really planning’ on comin tomorrow? Things might get a little crazy and rough.”

Katherine was a little scared at the thought of things getting out of control, like it had been with the Trolley Strike, but she was a reporter and that’s what she signed up for. 

“If I don’t give these boys a voice, who will?”

Bryan smiled at that comment. Not many people think beyond their individual lives. He was going to be at the strike, but he wished he could help his brothas too. 

“If I could get my hands on a camera I’d capture some pictures to go with your article.”

Katherine thought about this for a moment. Pictures of those poor starving boys would add more sympathy for the newsies, and put more pressure on her father to put the prices back where they belong.

“I can get my hands on a camera for you.”

Bryan looked back at her

“Really?”

Katherine stopped, as they arrived at her building. 

“Of course! Mr. Dana owes me this, Meet me outside The Sun tomorrow morning.”

Bryan felt of jolt of excitement. He knew this was going to be something big. 

“Great!....well I’lls see ya in the Mornin’ Miss Plumber!”

He gave her a slight smack on the back that almost knocked her over. 

“Oops sorry there Kat!” 

Katherine laughed slightly. 

“It’s alright. I’ll see ya in the mornin’ Denton.” 

Bryan and Katherine both smiled at each other and turned to go their separate ways.


	21. Chaper 21

If anyone has time I'd love some feedback? Do you like the direction this story is going?

Thanks for reading!   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Katherine turned to go into her building but stopped to look up the street, to see Bryan’s form disappearing around the corner.

Katherine entered the building, smiling as she started her long trek up the stairs. She really couldn’t believe his honor and loyalty to those boys. He really quit his job to stand up for what he believed in. She couldn’t imagine any of the boys from her former life doing anything that would hurt their trust fund. The poor man didn’t know what he was going to do next, and he didn’t look like he could afford to be without a job. He was the kind of person she strived to be, just a “good” person, truly selfless. 

Katherine was pulled out of her thoughts as she turned into her floor’s hallway. She stopped in her tracks, noticing a man standing at the door to her apartment. This man was the last person she expected to see.

Her father, Joseph Pulitzer was standing with his back to her. He seemed to be examining the lock on her door. Upon hearing her footsteps he turned around.

Joe stood at the door and checked the address on the paper Hannah had given him. The address was correct. He cringed a little as he surveyed the surroundings. He knew Katherine wouldn’t ever be able to afford a place as nice as she grew up in, but he never imagined she’d be living in a place like this. Joe turned the knob to check the lock on the door. It seemed pretty secure. A single girl living on her own was almost unheard of, and an easy target for robbery or worse. Truth was, since Katherine had moved out he had never had a full night’s sleep. Nightmares filled his nights with images of Katherine being mugged, hurt, rapped, or dead. As he was testing the knob he heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to see his baby girl. 

Both just stood there, looking each other over. It had been such a long time since either one had seen the other. Her father’s face seemed to have grown older in the last few years, and his hair was starting to turn from gray to a stark white. The weight of the world that Katherine felt most days seemed to be weighing him down as well.

Upon seeing her father, Katherine’s first impulse was excitement. She had missed him and her mother so much over the last 3 years. But that excitement quickly turned to anger and sadness as she remembered the reason she hadn’t seen them. She wasn’t their daughter anymore, Joe had made that very clear the day she moved out. 

The biggest question on her mind: why was he here at her apartment? She knew her father could easily figure out where she lived, he had never made an appearance here. She took a deep breath and continued down the hall as if nothing was wrong. Perhaps if she ignored him and went straight into her apartment she could avoid talking with him. But she knew he was here to deliver a message of some kind. 

Joseph looked at his daughter. This was not the girl he’d seen leave his house 3 years ago. This was a strong young woman who was taking on the world. She was dress very plain, just a basic blouse, and skirt. Nothing like the fashions she wore when her mother, or Edith selected her clothes. These were much more practical for a career woman. Her hair was down, a bit unkempt and hung at her shoulders. It slightly longer and more curly than he remembered. There was dirt and mud were splashed across her skirt. Her face had much more color and freckles sprayed across her nose, which happened when she had been in the sun without a hat. She looked older, and exhausted, but underneath it all he could still see the spark of excitement Katherine always had for life. He had to smile. Even though he hated to admit it, this life seemed to suit Katherine, far more than the life he wanted to give her. There was not a day that went by that she didn’t think about her. Joe’s shifted almost simultaneously with Katherine’s when the both realized the reason for this arrangement. 

Katherine took a deep breath and started towards her father, pulling her keys out as she walked toward the door. 

“Good evening, Miss PLUMBER.”

He made sure to accent the last name. As proud as he was of her, Katherine giving up his surname, while it made sense for her to cut ties so she could live her own life uninhibited by the Pulitzer name, still hurt. It made it seem like Katherine Pulitzer, his daughter had never existed. 

Katherine upon hearing him accent her name, was a little hurt. It was strange for her father refer to her in such a formal way, almost like they were strangers. To Papa, she had always been Kitty, Kat, Kathy or even Katherine (when she was in trouble). But as they both knew, Katherine Pulitzer didn’t exist anymore. 

Katherine stepped in front of him to unlock her door. Avoiding eye contact. 

“What I do for you Mr. Pulitzer?”

“I have something to discuss with you, and felt it would be better if I came to speak with you rather than sending a message through Hannah.”

Katherine knew this must be something serious if her father was seeking her out after 3 years without any contact. She finished unlocking the door and stepped aside and gestured into her apartment. 

“Won’t you come in, Sir?”

Joe took off his hat as he entered the small apartment. Katherine ran over to light the kerosene lamps to illuminate the quickly darkening room. As the room lit up Joe took in the space. It was a large room that combined a sitting room, kitchen, and office. A door led off to what he assumed was the bedroom. Joe was a little taken aback by her living situation. He had hoped she would be doing a little better than this. 

Katherine watched her father’s face and knew exactly what he was thinking: this place was an insult to her status. Joseph Pulitzer’s daughter should never be living in such accommodations. But Katherine had never needed much. The apartment was already furnished when she moved in, and she didn’t feel the need to buy expensive things, other than the basics. A majority of her income was being saved in the bank, and given out to people who just needed it.

Joe walked over to the kitchen table and put his hand on the typewriter, a present to Katherine on her 16th birthday. This was one of the few things she had taken from home. Katherine treasured her typewriter, not only because it was rare for a journalist to have a personal typewriter, but because she knew how special it was for her father to give it to her. 

Katherine walked into her kitchen, remembering her hostess manners. 

“I’ll start some tea, is there anything else I can can get? ”

Joe looked over at her. 

“No, I can’t stay very long. I promised your mother I’d be home soon, and I’d prefer she not be informed of your latest escapades”

“What are you tal--”

“Do you know what happened outside of my building today?”

Katherine gave him a shocked and confused look. How could he possibly know what happened so quickly.

“The newsboys started rioting about the increase for their papers. They ripped their papers up, threw them on the ground, and refused to sell. One of them even had the audacity to write STRIKE across my headline board. 

Katherine upon seeing where this was going sank down into a chair. Watching her father speak, bracing herself for the other shoe to drop. 

“When this was brought to my attention I immediately turned to my window. I was just in time to see Mr. Wiesel chasing the offenders off the property. As I continued to watch them exit, I happen to notice a young woman tailing them. A young woman who looked surprisingly like my daughter.”

Katherine lowered her eyes and fidgeted with her hands.

“Now I told myself: my eyes must have been deceiving me. My Katherine would never be caught up with a group of ruffians like those boys.”

Joe looked down at her, and Katherine’s eyes made contact with his. He knew the answer, but wanted her to confess. She wouldn’t give him that satisfaction, so she stayed quiet. 

“Then after sending Hannah out to find what was going on, I come to find that the young woman was none other than my very own daughter.” 

There was a chill in the air, the tension was almost unbearable. Katherine didn’t know what to say, she knew he’d be angry if he knew she was aiding those boys, but she didn’t imagine him this angry. She started to defend herself, but seemed to be having trouble finding the words. 

“Papa...I…”

Joe put his hand out to quite her. 

“Hannah went on to tell me that you promised to write a story for these boys, aiding their cause in the strike. No doubt fueling a fire that should have been extinguished right there.”

Joe went behind Katherine and put his hand on her shoulder and giving it a slight squeeze to emphasise his point

“These boys don’t understand the lesson I’m trying to teach them. That if they work hard and sell 10 extra papers they will be making the same that they always do.” 

He released her shoulder and patted it. Then walked to the other side of the table.

“I know it will be a little harder on them, but it’s things like these that build our character, Katherine.”

At these words Katherine could not suppress her anger any longer. She stood up from her chair, slammed her hands on the table, and look her father straight in the eye. 

“PAPA! You can’t honestly believe what you’re saying! These boys, some of them struggle to eat once a day! By raising the price even a penny more a paper, could be the difference between them eating or having a roof other their heads!”

Joe was a little taken back by Katherine’s anger. He had never seen Katherine stand up to him in this way. 

Katherine’s face was red her hands clenched in fists, and tears were pooling in her eyes. His stomach learched. He hated to see Katherine this angry and upset. 

“You have to put the price back to where it was! If you do they will go back to work without any fight, and there will be no article for me to print…..Please Papa?”

Katherine used the last word to hopefully soften him a little, and help empathise with the newsies. 

Joe was silent for a few minutes. He seemed to be weighing options and calculating different scenarios in his head. He also wanted to hug reach out and hug his daughter, but he stifled that instinct. Katherine was a grown woman now, she needed to understand the world was far from fair. 

“It cannot be done, I’m sorry Katherine. If I go back on this now the Newsies will think I’m soft. Then start demanding other things. No, there is absolutely no way I can go back now.”

Joe put his hat back on and prepared walk towards her door. Katherine tailed right behind him.

“Then I cannot sit by while you steal from these boys.”

Joe turned back towards her. 

“You’re a grown woman now, so if that’s your decision, I can’t stop you. But know this, if you publish an article slandering my name: you won’t work in this town again. Not at The Sun or any other newspaper publican.” 

“You don’t own The Sun you have no control over what is printed in their paper!”

“You are absolutely right, I don’t own The Sun, and I don’t get to decide what Charles Dana publishes in his paper. He is free to print up anything Katherine Plumber can type up. But mark my words, young lady, if you write that article it will be the last one you’ll ever publish in this town.” 

“What are you saying Papa?”

“What do you think Charles would say if he found out he was publishing articles written by Katherine PULITZER the daughter of the biggest News Tycoon in the country?”

Katherine tried to hide the shock and hurt in her face. She didn’t imagine her father would stoop to this level to control her. If he did oust her it would take away everything she had worked for over the last 3 years. 

“You wouldn’t do that!”

“No paper in town would hire you without getting permission from me, which they wouldn’t. You’d be out of a job and very soon out of money, just like those boys. Then you’d have no choice but to come home. You will have to decide which is more important to you: the freedom of living on your own, and pursuing your career? Or aiding a bunch of ruffians you just met?

Joe turned the handle and opened her door, and continued into the hallway. As he walked Katherine followed him into the hallway, watching him leave.

“I think it’s best you stay out of this, darling. This is clearly a fight you cannot win. But don’t worry this will all blow over soon, and those boys will be back to selling papers by weeks end.” 

He turned to look at her one last time, and tipped his hat.

“I hope you have a pleasant evening, Miss Plumber.” 

Then he disappeared down the stairs and away from view. 

Katherine slammed the door, and Joe could hear the echo all the way down the stairs.


End file.
